


pick me up

by sisyfreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 选秀节目AU / 片段灭文法 / 全员向 / 主AL
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	pick me up

1、

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己遭到了深深的背叛和愚弄，而始作俑者包括但不限于自己的儿子和秘书。Mirkwood作为中土最大的演艺公司之一，参与选秀节目的制作自然无可非议，并且瑟兰迪尔对于在舞台上重挫Rivendell一事很有信心。这份高涨的自信心在他见到自己的儿子出现在舞台上的一瞬间烟消云散，现在他希望演播厅立刻被恐怖分子劫持，随后所有的影像都在爆炸中不幸丢失。

莱戈拉斯正安安分分地进修植物学，而且已经超过半年没有提起过吉他和乐队相关的话题了。两个小时前，当瑟兰迪尔正准备离开公司时，加利安信誓旦旦地向老板保证。

如果莱戈拉斯正在读大学，那么眼下站在舞台上，穿着过小的上衣跳舞的精灵是谁呢？

瑟兰迪尔无力地挪开视线，将严厉的目光落在服装师身上。或许是到了整肃节目形象的时候了，瑟兰迪尔想。

2、

“没有特色，毫无表现力，令人难以置信的肢体协调能力，你到底是怀揣着什么样的心情参与这场选秀的？我可以断言，在场的各位没有一个人符合我的出道标准。”

在后台准备热身的莱戈拉斯清楚地听见了来自自己父亲对其他选手的指责，他有些期待瑟兰迪尔看到自己之后的表情，同时也因此感到十分忐忑。一旁的阿拉贡显然感受到了自己这位精灵朋友的紧张，他拍了拍莱戈拉斯的肩，安慰道：“无须太过紧张，瑟兰迪尔是圈里出了名的严苛，几乎每一个练习生都受到过他的斥责。”他顿了顿，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“我这么说，是不是让你更紧张了？我只是想说，其实我们都在同一个起跑线上。”

莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，朝阿拉贡短促地笑了笑：“谢谢你。”然而他在心里无声地否定了阿拉贡的说法。

我们可不在同一起跑线上，至少在瑟兰迪尔的心里不是，莱戈拉斯心想，他花费了数十年时间来阻碍我的音乐梦想，并且我每天早晨都要和他共进早餐。他可是我的Ada。

3、

甘道夫有时会疑虑自己是否在看热闹这件事上花费了太多时间，但他的确从中获得了很多乐趣。恰如此时正因舞台服装产生争执的埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔。让高傲且矜持的两位领袖放下身段（毫无底线地）互相指责的事不算多，部分涉及Mirkwood和Rivendell的利益纠纷，剩余的则主要围绕他们的子女。

莱戈拉斯在舞台上现身对两位长辈来说都是一个不小的意外。瑟兰迪尔报之以风暴一般的狂怒，而埃尔隆德则在心中窃喜。名声在外的Mirkwood集团国王和王子针锋相对，埃尔隆德敏锐地嗅到了这个话题的热度和讨论度。

林迪尔顶着压力走进了两位领袖争执的风暴眼，附在埃尔隆德耳畔问："我们要怎么办？删掉莱戈拉斯的画面让他强行退赛吗？"

"当然不，"埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔露出胜利的微笑，"Rivendell从不错过任何一个有潜力的练习生。"随后他叮嘱林迪尔好好宣传莱戈拉斯的突然参赛。

瑟兰迪尔按捺住想打人的冲动，强行将目光从埃尔隆德的脸上挪向舞台后方的冠名商灯牌上，那里是用霓虹彩灯包围的一串字母：Rivendell。此生头一回，他觉得自己做出了一个错误的决定。

4、

陶瑞尔觉得自己是这场荒唐闹剧的最大受害者。当她听到自己的老友——Mirkwood集团继承人，被恐怖国王瑟兰迪尔过度保护的长发公主——在电话里轻描淡写地说起自己将要参与Rivendell冠名的选秀比赛时，陶瑞尔失去了整整三秒的呼吸。

她闭上眼，在脑内模拟了十种噩梦般的后果，随后尽可能冷静地询问莱戈拉斯："你不是还在修读植物学吗？"

"噢，我提前修完了学分，"莱戈拉斯的语气里充满雀跃，"其实，我现在已经站在电视大楼外了。"

糟糕，实在是非常糟糕。陶瑞尔一边安抚兴致勃勃的莱戈拉斯，一边疯狂将所有可能用到的物品塞进自己包里。

"先不要进门，冷静点莱戈拉斯，我在去电视大楼的路上，等我，求你。"陶瑞尔有些歇斯底里。

"为什么呢？"莱戈拉斯疑惑地问。

"助理，"陶瑞尔急中生智，胡乱找了个借口，"你需要一个助理，每一个明星都会有的，你见过，对吧？"

三个小时后，她想割断自己说这番话的舌头。

5、

"说实话，Mirkwood没有和Rivendell竞争冠名权还挺让我惊讶的，"阿拉贡坐在刚结束演出的莱戈拉斯身旁，似乎想要借此缓解精灵的紧张，"瑟兰迪尔先生一向被称作演艺圈的教父，我没想到他会错过这么一个好机会。"

"或许，"莱戈拉斯拿捏着措辞，"是因为他本人对男团的见解与众不同吧。"

"是吗？"阿拉贡探头看了看不知为何正在低声争吵的瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德，默默点了点头。

是非常与众不同。莱戈拉斯在心中标注，他还记得自己的父亲是这么形容这档节目的："只是利用年轻人的造星梦炒作热度，最后选出的胜利者也不过是娱乐圈的快消品，真不知道埃尔隆德发了什么疯，才想去凑这种热闹。"

"Ada，你对埃尔隆德叔叔和偶像明星太有偏见了，"莱戈拉斯不满地反驳，"这是一种新的娱乐圈模式。"

"这不是偏见，而是客观比较得出的结论，"瑟兰迪尔冲自己的儿子笑了笑，"我的小叶子，我敢断言，就算是从未接受任何专业训练的你，也比那群乌合之众强得多。"说罢，他话锋一转，"你的课题准备得怎么样了？格洛芬戴尔前段日子一直跟我抱怨你上课心不在焉。"

莱戈拉斯撇了撇嘴，装出一副无奈的模样："一切进展顺利，Ada，你知道的，格洛芬戴尔总是容易大惊小怪。"

"那就好，"瑟兰迪尔喝了一口红酒，"不过我还是要提醒你，拒收来自Rivendell的一切邮件，埃尔隆德对你不怀好意。"

"想让我成为他们的练习生并不是不怀好意，ada。"莱戈拉斯皱了皱鼻子，几乎是逃走一般离开了房间。

6、

如果说这个世界上有什么人能让莱戈拉斯赞叹不已，那么他必定就是阿拉贡。他从未见过如此的坚毅、沉稳、才华横溢且体贴人心的人类，以至于将世界上一切褒义词用在他身上也不为过。而正是这样一个充满魅力的男人，鼓励莱戈拉斯重新拾起尘封的音乐梦想，甚至愿意与他一起参加Rivendell的选秀。要知道阿拉贡是一个异常低调的人，甚至注册了四个社交账号（或者更多，只是莱戈拉斯还没有发现）只为了避免粉丝的过度追捧。

听到阿拉贡向自己提出共同参选的时候，莱戈拉斯觉得自己的心脏几乎要从喉咙口蹦出来了。上一个如此关怀他的感受的人是陪他长大的ada，可阿拉贡与他相识才不过一年。

"阿拉贡，你是我这辈子最好的朋友！"莱格拉两眼放光，激动到忽视了精灵的习俗，毫不顾忌地向阿拉贡送上了一个大大的拥抱。

烟草味、皮革味和须后水味回拥着莱戈拉斯，当然还有一点披萨的香气，这是他们两人共进午餐留下的。

阿拉贡的四肢有些僵硬，愣了好一会儿才抬手拍了拍莱戈拉斯的后背。

"别太激动，"阿拉贡闷着嗓子，"这让追你的姑娘们看到可不好，她们会争先恐后冲上来拥抱你的。"

"她们当然不会，"莱戈拉斯展颜大笑，"因为她们知道精灵不爱拥抱，而且还有你在我身边！"

噢，当然，阿拉贡不无失落地想，我当然在你身边，因为我是你最好的朋友。

7、

隐藏自己的真实身份显然不是一个挚友应该做的事，阿拉贡已经因此自我谴责了无数次。但是要向莱戈拉斯坦白自己就是埃尔隆德的养子、未来的刚铎影视公司的继承人，还是一件挺困难的事，更别提阿拉贡的这位好友正在兴致勃勃地准备参加一项由Rivendell冠名的选秀节目。

倒不是说莱戈拉斯会因为他的隐瞒而有所责备，他的精灵朋友一向善解人意，而且在乎真实的友情胜过虚伪的名讳。但是，他可是埃尔隆德的养子。阿拉贡不敢想莱戈拉斯知道此事之后的震惊与失落——或许他还会觉得自己是刻意想要看他笑话。

梵拉在上，阿拉贡怎么可能让这种事发生？况且在他看来，莱戈拉斯的确是一个兼具非凡的魅力和才华的精灵。莱戈拉斯的美好即使在精灵中也极为少见，他成绩优秀、样貌俊俏，而且平易近人，是学校里最为人瞩目的明星。即使是一向不关心校园新闻的阿拉贡在认识他之前，也对他的名声略有耳闻。

而他得以一窥莱戈拉斯真容，却是在一个嘈杂的酒馆里。巴金斯先生经营的酒馆小有名气，因此偶尔有些乐手会到这儿演出，好挣点面包和啤酒果腹。阿拉贡就是为着一杯麦酒结识莱戈拉斯的。

那是一个雨天，巴金斯酒馆里挤满了躲雨的大学生和刚下班的职员，过低的天花板令大多数人不得不缩起脖子，蜷缩在狭窄的座位上，大声地抱怨着天气和巴金斯先生对于装修的吝啬。

这不是一个适合演出的下午，阿拉贡这么想着，正要冒雨离开酒馆，却听见身后传来了小提琴的乐声。这是最不适宜、也最不可能出现在当下场合的乐器了。但是阿拉贡还是好奇地转过身，打量着那名奏乐者。

阿拉贡一眼就认出他是一名精灵，金发的，或许是辛达族的——因为阿拉贡从未见过他的脸。他不像寻常的小提琴手一般站直身子，而是斜倚着吧台，单膝撑在长脚木凳上，垂眸凝视着琴弦和琴弓的每一次交会。

噢，他拉的是自己的曲子。阿拉贡的心跳猛然加快了，他又朝人群中迈出了一步，那名精灵的面孔变得清晰而真切。他的眼神如同林间跳跃的光斑，随着纤长睫毛的颤动，在琴弦和听众之间划出优雅的弧度。这名与众不同的小提琴手对阿拉贡的曲子进行了改编，令它更适合古典乐器的演奏——更适合由他来演奏。

似乎是觉察到阿拉贡格外专注的眼神，那名精灵抬起头，朝阿拉贡展露了一个毫无保留的微笑。

这就是阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的第一次见面。

8、

飓风一般的狂怒过后，重新冷静下来的瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯打出了最高分。首先，没有人规定评委的家属不能参赛；其次，这是他的儿子。这位我行我素的总裁先生似乎是把他半个小时之前说的那句"在场的各位没有一个人符合我的出道标准"给吃进了肚子，鉴于他用一切能想到的词汇夸赞了莱戈拉斯整整三分钟。

由于莱戈拉斯的出色表现的确有目共睹，所以埃尔隆德和甘道夫都没有微词；然而萨茹曼的态度就没有这么愉快了。

"我认为你的打分有失公平，"萨茹曼尖锐地提出这个问题，"你对前两位选手的标准过于苛刻，对他却有褒无贬，我不得不怀疑这其中另有隐情。"

瑟兰迪尔像是听到什么笑话一般轻蔑地抬了抬嘴角，然后用冷冰冰的眼神看着萨茹曼，说道："萨茹曼，那可是奥克，你想让我给出多高的分数？"

萨茹曼气得拍案而起："你应该根据演出水平而不是外貌来评定分数！"

"根据演出水平和外貌，"瑟兰迪尔纠正了萨茹曼的说法，"如果你还没有头脑昏聩，就应该记得这是一档偶像选拔节目，而不是什么中土达人秀之类的卖惨节目。"

正在后台探头探脑的下一位奥克选手看起来很是悲切，萨茹曼看着他，心中涌起了无限的同情和愤怒。

"最低分，"他拍下一个数字，"我不认可这位精灵的表演。"

莱戈拉斯的脸上瞬间浮现起了难以掩饰的失落。

"很好，萨茹曼，"瑟兰迪尔的语气里暗含威胁，"既然这是你的决定。"

9、

"至少，我们现在在同一个小组，所以我也没有那么失望。"莱戈拉斯微笑着扯了扯自己的胸牌，上头和阿拉贡一样标着一个"B"组。

阿拉贡从埃尔隆德和甘道夫那里得到了高分（破天荒头一回，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔在关于儿子这方面想到了一块儿），萨茹曼给出了一个平均分，然而瑟兰迪尔却黑着脸写出了一个最低分。

"A......瑟兰迪尔就是这么严格，你也说过，"莱戈拉斯在阿拉贡身边轻轻坐下，"我希望你不要因此受到打击。"

"我当然不会，"阿拉贡放松了眉头，揶揄道，"因为萨茹曼似乎也不是很喜欢你。"

"噢，那是出于偏见和固执！"莱戈拉斯不满地反驳，试图为自己争取回一些优势。

"我想瑟兰迪尔对我也有偏见，"阿拉贡眨了眨眼睛，随即有些困惑地说，"只是我不知道为什么。"

10、

瑟兰迪尔当然对阿拉贡有偏见。Mirkwood在阿拉贡爷爷那一辈开始就和刚铎影视公司有所往来，更遑论阿拉贡和他的爷爷——埃西铎几乎有着一模一样的五官。在刚铎发生内乱、陷入财务危机之后，阿拉贡一直被寄养在Rivendell，对外的身份是埃尔隆德的养子。鉴于瑟兰迪尔刚刚决定不会让埃尔隆德在这场节目中好过，所以给阿拉贡打出最低分显然是一个理所当然的结果。

更让瑟兰迪尔怒火中烧的是，阿拉贡不知用了什么手段拉拢了莱戈拉斯。自己那不谙世事的儿子居然紧贴着坐在阿拉贡的身边，毫不避讳地同他谈笑，显然丝毫没有发现阿拉贡眼中的柔情和爱慕。他对莱戈拉斯强调过很多次，Rivendell里都是笑里藏刀的骗子，为什么他会对那个穷困潦倒的人类如此青睐有加？

突然，一个念头如闪电般蹿进了瑟兰迪尔的脑海里。当然了，他冷笑着想，因为他没有告诉莱戈拉斯自己的真实身份。

11、

第一场表演的分数会让阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯住进同一件宿舍，这个结果超出了所有人的意料范畴。

"真的必须上交所有的通讯设备吗？"莱戈拉斯可怜巴巴地看向工作人员。最近他对电子产品有点儿上瘾，尤其喜欢在社交平台上分享自己的生活。

那名工作人员似乎是莱戈拉斯的支持者之一，对方带着一副不忍的神情没收了他的手机。

"莱戈拉斯，没事的，我们到了周末就能拿回手机了，"阿拉贡安慰道，"到那时你就能联系你的ada报平安了。"

"这倒是没什么好值得担心的。"莱戈拉斯咕哝了一句，有点郁闷地低头摆弄起自己的手指。

"你不是说他是个控制狂吗？"阿拉贡有点疑惑。

是啊，莱戈拉斯暗自叹气，他现在甚至可以随时随刻到宿舍来干预我的生活了。

12、

莱戈拉斯没有想到就连在宿舍的日常生活也需要暴露在摄像头下，他猜想自己父亲大概已经和主办方努力抗争过了，令人惋惜的是这档节目的话语权掌控在埃尔隆德叔叔手里。私生活被人窥探的感觉让莱戈拉斯很不好受，他没法在摄像头前完全放松下来，连着好几天都睡不好觉。

他有些郁闷地瞥了那枚摄像头一眼，低声抱怨："我很不喜欢这种感觉，阿拉贡。"

而此时的阿拉贡正大大咧咧地躺在自己的床上，低声哼唱着下一次演出需要的曲子。听见莱戈拉斯的埋怨之后，他换上了一副严肃的面孔，用略带警诫的口吻说道："你不能在摄像头前这么说，莱戈拉斯，这些都会被记录下来。"

"正因如此我才觉得不适。"莱戈拉斯耷拉着脑袋，眉尾委屈地压低，像是一头被淋湿了的猫咪。

阿拉贡叹了口气，朝莱戈拉斯伸出手来："你可以到我这儿来睡，我的床位离摄像头比较远。"

闻言，莱戈拉斯的脸颊染上了不易察觉的嫣红。他犹豫了一会儿，拒绝道："我不喜欢和人睡同一张床。"

有那么一瞬间，阿拉贡愣住了，等到他终于能够重新思考，才大笑着说："我不是让你和我一块儿睡觉，我的意思是，我们可以换一下床位。"

"噢，"莱戈拉斯通红着脸站起身来，怀里还抱着他的被子，"噢，好，谢谢你阿拉贡，非常感谢。"说完，他就手忙脚乱地钻进了留有阿拉贡体温的被窝里。

"真的非常谢谢你，阿拉贡。"过了一小会儿，莱戈拉斯从被窝里探出头来，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着阿拉贡，再次道谢。

阿拉贡觉得自己的心都要化了。

13、

"埃尔隆德，你儿子疯了。"瑟兰迪尔把正在播放视频的平板电脑丢到了埃尔隆德面前。

"我觉得埃斯特尔的精神非常正常，你为什么这么说呢？"Rivendell的领导者此时平静得令人恼火，他微笑着看向面前的金发精灵。

"他性骚扰我儿子，"瑟兰迪尔咬牙切齿地说，"这段视频就是证据。"

埃尔隆德静静地观看了那几分钟的超高点击率视频，继而抬头道："我只看出埃斯特尔对室友的友好关怀。"

"他让莱戈拉斯和他一起睡觉，这就是性骚扰。"瑟兰迪尔固执地说。他想了一会儿，像是忽然意识到了什么，俯身坐到办公桌的另一端，语气阴沉："你甚至没有阻止这个视频的发布，我充分怀疑这是Rivendell针对Mirkwood的一场阴谋。"

"这只是普通花絮，除了你这个深度儿控，没有人会觉得这有什么不对。"埃尔隆德无奈地摇头。

"我想你显然还不知道这个视频的评论区发生了什么，"瑟兰迪尔眯起双眼，"发现不对道显然不只有我一个。"

埃尔隆德阅读了几则评论，然后在瑟兰迪尔杀人的眼神中陷入了沉默。良久，他开口道："这太超过了。"

"把视频删了。"瑟兰迪尔的不容置喙地命令。

"如果主办方现在删除视频，就会显得此地无银。"埃尔隆德尝试为自己辩解。

"我不能让莱戈拉斯被人性骚扰的视频在网络上流传，"瑟兰迪尔盯着额前冒汗的埃尔隆德，"删视频，或者我中途撤资退出。"

"我会想办法的，瑟兰迪尔，你不能总是在和莱戈拉斯相关的事情上表现得像个三岁的孩子，"埃尔隆德试图安抚老友，"还有，埃斯特尔没有性骚扰，他只是和莱戈拉斯变成了好朋友。"

瑟兰迪尔不再开口，只是满含威胁地深深看了埃尔隆德一眼，随后走出了房间。

14、

莱戈拉斯的ins从来没有如此火爆过。他几乎有点儿被吓着了——尤其是当他点开界面，发现自己的粉丝涨到了二十万的时候。

"是我做错了什么吗？"莱戈拉斯很少面对这种境况，"还是我们做错了什么？"他把脑袋探向阿拉贡，对方显然也正因突然暴涨的粉丝数量而困惑。

随后阿拉贡点开了他的私信箱，他愣了一秒，然后从莱戈拉斯手里抢过了手机，一键删除了所有未读私信。

"不要阅读任何人发给你的私信。"阿拉贡一字一句地警告试图从自己手中夺回手机的莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯委屈地看着他，不满地质问："为什么？你又不是我ada，没有权力禁止我玩手机！而且你自己刚刚才读了私信！"

"这是为你好，"阿拉贡语重心长地说，"正是因为我看了，所以才不想让你也看到。"

"你怎么会知道我的私信内容？"莱戈拉斯看着空空如也的私信箱，"已经删光了？阿拉贡，你太无赖了！"

"出于善意。"阿拉贡在心里松了一口气。

"人类，你太狡猾了！"莱戈拉斯气鼓鼓地坐到一旁。阿拉贡被他这副模样弄得有些掉以轻心——但是你绝不能小看莱戈拉斯，就在那么一晃神的空当儿里，他就以迅捷的速度抢到了阿拉贡的手机。

"既然你的私信箱和我有关系，就应该让我也看看！"

他点开那条已读私信，随后僵在原地。莱戈拉斯极度困惑地眨了眨眼，像是没能完全弄懂屏幕上显示的图片，然而下一秒阿拉贡便如某种趋光猛兽一般扑向了自己的手机。虽然大脑陷入迷惑，但莱戈拉斯面对危险的本能反应仍然十分敏锐。他毫不犹豫地握住了阿拉贡的手臂，狠狠踢中了他的膝盖。而重心不稳的阿拉贡则如同一头坠落的鹰，悲惨地摔到了莱戈拉斯的床上。紧接着，他感觉到一络金发贴着他的脸颊，滑落在枕头上。

啪嗒一声，房门开了。

瑟兰迪尔正站在门外。

15、

"Ada，这我可以解释......"莱戈拉斯像一头被人踢中肚子的小狗，可怜兮兮地跟在狂怒的瑟兰迪尔身后打转。

"你用不着解释，"瑟兰迪尔指着阿拉贡，"我更想听他的解释。"

话虽如此，但是瑟兰迪尔并没有给阿拉贡解释的时间。他深吸了一口气，在胸中酝酿已久的愤怒喷涌而出。

"你，阿拉贡·泰尔康泰，难道埃尔隆德从未教导过你什么叫做最基本的道德吗？"鉴于他已经揍了阿拉贡一拳，所以瑟兰迪尔成功地控制住了再次殴打他的欲望："你用不入流的手段欺骗我的儿子，对他实施性骚扰，现在居然还强迫他看你们两个的限制级同人图？！你可真够得上Rivendell之耻的名号。"

"瑟兰迪尔先生，这我完全可以解释——"

"别以为你那巧言令色的话语能够撼动事实，"瑟兰迪尔瞪着阿拉贡，"你、埃尔隆德，还有这档节目，都等着收我的律师函吧！"

这大概是我的人生里最糟糕的一天，阿拉贡想。他对瑟兰迪尔的言出必行和肆意妄为早有耳闻，自然也不愿和这位精灵发生正面冲突。他求救一般地看向莱戈拉斯，然而对方垂眸沉思，默不作声。

"告诉埃尔隆德，我明天就会把违约金打到Rivendell的账户里，"瑟兰迪尔搂住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，"莱戈拉斯，跟我走。"

"等等，ada。"如梦初醒般，莱戈拉斯终于开口说话了。他看向阿拉贡，眉宇间带着淡淡的疑惑，轻声问道："阿拉贡，为什么Ada会提起埃尔隆德叔叔？他和你是什么关系？"

如果有什么东西比瑟兰迪尔的怒火更为可怕，那一定是莱戈拉斯此时的疑问。

噢不，阿拉贡在心里绝望的哀嚎，非得是这个问题——非得是这个时候吗？他如鲠在喉，只能无助地望着莱戈拉斯澄澈的双眸，如搁浅的鱼一般张着嘴，却说不出话。

"他从没告诉过你，对吗，莱戈拉斯？"瑟兰迪尔的脸上带着胜利的微笑，轻声细语地说，"他是埃尔隆德的养子，刚铎影视公司的下一任继承人，他一直在欺骗你。"

"所以你就是埃尔隆德叔叔常常提起的那位'埃斯特尔'，"莱戈拉斯恍然大悟，"你隐瞒了身份，和我一起参加了这场选秀？"

阿拉贡自十岁之后就没再遇到过让他这么恐慌的场面了。他紧张地向前两步，有点无措地抓了抓头发："莱戈拉斯，其实这是因为......"

"你隐瞒身份，只为了跟我一起参加选秀！"莱戈拉斯重复了一遍自己的话，脸上的如雾般的疑惑被吹散，取而代之的是比阳光还要明媚的笑容。他握住了阿拉贡发颤的手，毫不吝啬地展露笑脸："我没想到你居然为我做了这么多！"

阿拉贡撤回了两分钟前盘旋在自己脑海里的念头。

这或许是他人生中最棒的一天。

16、

阿拉贡决定忽视瑟兰迪尔周身宛如风暴前夕的气氛。他还能感受到莱戈拉斯温凉的指尖落在自己掌心的触感，以及他那柔软又明亮的、如同新月一般令人遐想的眼神，阿拉贡甚至有点舍不得回味，生怕破坏了自己的记忆。

莱戈拉斯此时正坐在瑟兰迪尔的身边，和他用辛达语小声争论着什么。阿拉贡没有费神去偷听父子两人的对话，而是静静地等待着结果。

争执由莱戈拉斯略带失落的一句"谢谢Ada"落幕，看起来父子两人最终都各让了一步。

瑟兰迪尔同意让莱戈拉斯继续参赛，条件是阿拉贡不能再做他的室友。

"我会给你安排一个新室友的，"瑟兰迪尔一手拽着恋恋不舍的莱戈拉斯，拍了拍阿拉贡的肩，"保证你一定非常喜欢他。"

17、

波罗米尔的确是个好室友，前提是他没有取代莱戈拉斯——阿拉贡的前任室友兼心仪对象——的位置。

而且他们俩打从一开始就有点互相看不对眼。和阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯不同，波罗米尔并不是自愿参赛的。豪内德家族在埃西铎去世之后便一直掌握着刚铎的公司管理权，比起明星，波罗米尔对成为部门经理更感兴趣。但他的父亲显然对他在娱乐圈的知名度抱以厚望，而他的胞弟法拉米尔内敛沉默，比起明星更像一位艺术家。

不管是出于被迫参赛的恼火还是对身份的自傲，波罗米尔都毫不掩饰自己对阿拉贡的嗤之以鼻。一个不懂得形象管理、只知道写些稀奇古怪歌曲的男人，居然凭借和Mirkwood小王子卖腐的招数成了晋升的大热人选。过时又卑劣的手段，波罗米尔想。

"我认为这首歌曲不是一个好选择，"波罗米尔略带讥讽地说，"我不认为你会比我更了解娱乐圈的喜好，你只是个刚刚接触选秀节目的普通人而已。"在他们为第一次公开演出的曲目发生争执时，波罗米尔似乎终于逮到了机会打击阿拉贡。他故作诚恳地盯着有些尴尬的阿拉贡，试图掩盖自己的轻视。

"他不仅仅是一个普通人，"坐在舞蹈教室另一头的莱戈拉斯腾地起身，怒气冲冲地说，"阿拉贡·泰尔康泰是刚铎影视公司的继承人，你应当对自己未来的上司放尊重些。"

波罗米尔的表情一瞬间僵住了，他诧异地瞥了一眼阿拉贡，咕哝道："泰尔康泰？刚铎一年至少要接待两百个自称继承人的骗子。"

"阿拉贡不是骗子！"莱戈拉斯三两步冲上前，绷紧了腮帮子，宝石一般的眼睛里腾烧着火焰。

"莱戈拉斯。"身在风暴中心的阿拉贡不得不开口劝阻，看来莱戈拉斯的脾气并没有比他父亲好上多少。阿拉贡冲他轻轻摇了摇头："好好坐下，莱戈拉斯。"

然后莱戈拉斯就像一头被顺了毛的猫咪一般回到原位。

18、

好在波罗米尔和阿拉贡的关系在第一次公演之后缓和了许多，这位自视甚高的豪内德家族继承人似乎终于认可了阿拉贡的才华——刚铎的继承者一向很容易令人倾倒。

他们俩的合作得到了评委们的一致好评，在演出的那场短歌剧里，波罗米尔扮演了一名壮烈牺牲的战士，而阿拉贡则是为他的死亡哀悼落泪的战友。这的确是一个让人心碎的故事，演出落幕时，波罗米尔和阿拉贡不约而同地想道。

一切的舞台统筹也尽在阿拉贡的掌控之中，唯有一件事有些奇怪，当他为波罗米尔的逝世落泪时，周围的摄影机好像多得过了头。

过度渲染，这不是埃尔隆德的风格。

但阿拉贡还没来得及细思，便在舞台导演的催促下匆匆离场，甚至没能赶得及见上莱戈拉斯一面。他的心里隐隐有些不安，而他的预感一向非常准确。

19、

埃尔隆德不知该说自己的养子是幸运还是不幸。眼下埃斯特尔显然是这场节目中最有热度的选手，而代价就是另一支被顶上油管播放排行榜的视频。准确地说，是同人剪辑视频。

点开视频的第一秒埃尔隆德就感觉到不对劲，随后在视频的第三十秒他终于断定这是当下最常见的炒作手段，天知道那些青春期的女孩们多喜欢看两个帅哥纠缠不清。豪内德不至于为排名出卖自己儿子，埃尔隆德也记得自己从来没有下达过诸如此类的指令。

他拿出手机，按下一连串数字，却在拨出的瞬间犹豫了。埃尔隆德沉吟着看向自己的秘书，看起来颇为苦恼。

"林迪尔，"他说，"你觉得打这通电话会是一个正确选择吗？"

林迪尔知道那个号码属于谁，也知道埃尔隆德不会任由对方恣意妄为。他无奈的叹了口气，道："先生，这不是我能决定的事。"

然后埃尔隆德视死如归地拨通了瑟兰迪尔的手机。

和上次见面相比，瑟兰迪尔此时的心情显然十分舒畅。埃尔隆德能够听见手机另一头传来的酒杯碰撞的声响。他沉默了一会儿，继而开口道："你给阿拉贡买了头条和热搜。"

面对埃尔隆德的指控，瑟兰迪尔并未表现出丝毫意外。他坦率地承认了。

"当然，否则还会有谁关注你那道德败坏的养子？"

埃尔隆德的喉咙哽了一下："你没有必要如此折磨埃斯特尔。"

"从大众的观点来看，我并没有在折磨他，而是在帮助他，"瑟兰迪尔听起来就像是在用理智解决一切问题，"他得到观众的支持，然后夺魁，并且彻底远离莱戈拉斯。顺便一提，如果你还需要更多关于他和波罗米尔的镜头，我可以免费赠送，在同人视频里他们实在般配得很。"

"我希望你还记得波罗米尔是豪内德的长子。"

瑟兰迪尔为自己又斟了半杯红酒，道："我当然知道。只要阿拉贡控制自己不对波罗米尔进行性骚扰，相信迪耐瑟不会有怨言的。这是双赢。"

"以阿拉贡为代价。"埃尔隆德试图唤醒瑟兰迪尔最后的人性。

"我很乐意。"瑟兰迪尔饮尽最后一口红酒，挂断了电话。

20、

瑟兰迪尔的计划并不如他想象中的那么顺利。粉丝们对于官方拆散阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯这对室友的行为大为光火，不少人在第一次公演播出后留言反对；还有些懂行的观众指责官方有硬发糖炒cp之嫌，另外几位言辞尖锐的粉丝则痛斥阿拉贡始乱终弃蹭热度。

莱戈拉斯在第二个周末得知了这些事。他受到了极大的打击，甚至由于过度失落，在第二次公演中出现了难以忽视的失误。要说其实他本就不喜欢烟熏火燎的舞台和装神弄鬼的服饰，所以当噼里啪啦的火焰圈突然出现在他面前时，失魂落魄的莱戈拉斯被吓了一大跳——字面意思的一大跳。他猛地向后挪了一大步，踩中了金雳——一个精力充沛的矮人的脚。更糟糕的是，这是一场直播。

好在阿拉贡以难以置信的灵巧钻过舞群，扶住了有点晕头转向的莱戈拉斯，防止他犯下连锁错误。但这场意外在整齐划一的舞阵当中实在太过醒目，以至于连摄影机都不由自主地转向了他们。

直播结束之后，一些带有阴谋论气息的讨论在网络上流传开来。很多粉丝认为阿拉贡和波罗米尔的基情互动只是后期剪辑的效果，另外一些重温第一次公演视频的观众则发现，所有阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的对话都被仓促地剪去了。

他们俩就像是罗密欧和朱丽叶一样悲伤而浪漫。一位粉丝在自己的微博里如此形容阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的关系。

21、

阿拉贡的悲惨命运结束于阿尔玟的出现。他的这位美貌非凡的姊妹是一名享誉中土的演员，近两年在埃尔隆德的鼓励下开始转行导演。正因如此，她才特意来到节目拍摄现场观摩拍摄和统筹的流程。

阿尔玟的出现引起了不小的轰动，她在为爱慕者们签完名之后，愉快地走向满脸沉重的阿拉贡。

"埃斯特尔，好久不见，"阿尔玟眨了眨眼，"原来你对成为偶像有兴趣。"

"说来话长。"阿拉贡苦笑，他正欲和阿尔玟解释自己的境遇，背后却突然响起了莱戈拉斯惊喜的呼声。

"阿尔玟！"莱戈拉斯弯起眼睛，满含笑意，"没想到会在这儿见到你，我们有多久没见了？"他和阿尔玟互相拥抱了一下——精灵式的，当然。

"大概二十年，"阿尔玟微笑着说，"上一回我见到你的时候，你还是个只会和你Ada怄气的青春期小鬼。"说着，她抬手轻抚莱戈拉斯的脸庞。

"我早就不和Ada吵架了。"莱戈拉斯咕哝着抗议，一边顺着她的抚摸眯起眼，像是一头饕足的猫咪。

太亲密了，阿拉贡在一旁不是滋味地想，即使是对自己的胞弟，阿尔玟也极少做出这么亲近的举动。从小在Rivendell长大的阿拉贡知道，只有关系最为密切的精灵才会被允许触碰彼此的肌肤。

"你为什么到这儿来？"莱戈拉斯好奇地问。

"实地考察，"阿尔玟偷偷瞥了一眼怅然若失的阿拉贡，"顺便来探望你和阿拉贡，听说你们关系很好。"

莱戈拉斯的脸红了，他摸了摸鼻子，说："你不该相信那些娱乐记者的报道。"

阿尔玟低笑了两声："但是瑟兰迪尔叔叔似乎很生气。"

"Ada对我总是保护过度，"莱戈拉斯闷闷地抱怨，随后抬头朝远处招了招手，"陶瑞尔！到这儿来，是阿尔玟来了！"

插不上话的阿拉贡脸色沉郁，他目睹着另一位红发精灵的靠近，越发心烦意乱。三个精灵，太好了，他郁闷地想，现在我是个不折不扣的外人了。

他转身想要离开，莱戈拉斯却抓住了他的手，有些愧疚地说："是我打扰了你和阿尔玟叙旧吗？我以为你会愿意和我一起多一个朋友的。"

那名叫做陶瑞尔的精灵走近之后看见阿拉贡的面孔，立时惊恐地扳住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，试图将他带离现场。

"你不能和阿拉贡在一起，"陶瑞尔警告，"要是让瑟兰迪尔知道，他会杀了我的。你不想看到我的尸体对吧，莱戈拉斯？"

"可是阿拉贡并没有做错什么，一切都是Ada的误会！"莱戈拉斯委屈地替阿拉贡辩解，"如果他愿意听我和阿拉贡的解释，情况也不会变得这么糟。"

"瑟兰迪尔先生只是出现在一个不凑巧的场合，你不能对他发脾气。"虽然无数次在心里为自己的不公处境掬泪，但是阿拉贡还是温言安抚着莱戈拉斯。

"所以，"静静看着这一切的阿尔玟开口了，"你们真的是'罗密欧与朱丽叶'。"

22、

电视大楼的文档室丢失了一块移动硬盘。得知这个消息之后的埃尔隆德第一时间将嫌疑人的身份锁定在瑟兰迪尔身上。

"瑟兰迪尔，我可以理解你对莱戈拉斯的保护欲，但是盗窃电视台的硬盘是犯法的，"埃尔隆德觉得自己就快要被焦虑吞没，"鉴于你的行为，我想提醒这一点。"

瑟兰迪尔的脸色也没明媚到哪儿去。他环胸而立，冷漠地回应埃尔隆德的质询："我没有拿走硬盘。埃尔隆德，也容我提醒你，保护好自己的所有财产是你的责任。"

"但是那一块硬盘里存放的几乎都是莱戈拉斯的素材，"埃尔隆德顿了顿，补充了一下，"莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的素材。"

"现在轮到我提问了。你弄丢了我儿子的素材，导致他镜头量减少，甚至隐私泄露？"瑟兰迪尔拧紧眉头，"埃尔隆德，我觉得你才是那个需要被起诉的人。"

事情似乎比埃尔隆德想象得更糟糕。他哑口无言地看向瑟兰迪尔，头一回发觉自己在两人的对峙中落败了。

一通电话拨进了埃尔隆德的手机。接通之后，另一头传来的是林迪尔疑惑的声音。

"先生，"他好像嫌埃尔隆德还不够操心似的停顿了一下，"那块硬盘找到了。它没有丢，内容也完好无损。"

23、

一切发生在一个深夜。

你很难解释某些视频在油管上爆火的原因，但眼下的榜单第一显然并非如此。只要你点开油管首页，就会看到阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯并席而坐侧身低语的模样，或是为某件天知道的小事而露出默契的笑容。总的来说，他们俩的视频登顶油管的原因正是基情和美貌。

瑟兰迪尔气得发狂，但他知道这件事和埃尔隆德、甘道夫或是不怀好意的萨茹曼无关。他把矛头对准阿拉贡，但是理智告诉他这个一个星期只有一天时间能够接触社交网络的男人无法实现如此阴谋。——如此精妙的、一针见血的阴谋。对方是如此了解大众的窥私癖，以至于她选择发布的影像是硬盘里最日常的一部分。

没有人不会被自然流露的情感触动，如果这支视频的主人公是阿拉贡和波罗米尔，瑟兰迪尔一定会不吝于向这位作者赠上"天才"二字。

但他很快冷静下来，并且把盗窃硬盘和发布花絮的犯人锁定在几名熟悉面孔里。

第一个接受讯问的是陶瑞尔，但是她摆出了一大堆不在场证明，像是帮莱戈拉斯整理房间啦，和男朋友奇力约会啦之类的。但她隐瞒了什么，瑟兰迪尔从她过于流利的应答就能看出来，她显然已经在脑海里演练了许多遍。

"我相信你没有做这事儿，"瑟兰迪尔淡淡地打断陶瑞尔，"但我还有个问题，是否有人向你问起文档室的位置？只有工作人员知道这件事。"

这个问题戳中了陶瑞尔的软肋，她没法在瑟兰迪尔明察秋毫的眼神下撒谎。于是她在良久的沉默之后，终于坦白陈词。

"是阿尔玟，她曾向我问起这件事。"

24、

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己就像是一个陷入腐败政府集团的唯一清廉分子，对凶手（他坚持如此称呼）束手无策。阿尔玟是当今娱乐圈唯一一个他没法苛责相待的精灵，当然，主要原因不在她的父亲，埃尔隆德，而在于她的祖母，盖拉德丽尔夫人。

在瑟兰迪尔还是Mirkwood继承人的时候，他就已经饱受这位女士的压迫。盖拉德丽尔夫人欣赏欧罗费尔的英俊样貌，连带着对他的幼子，尚未成年的瑟兰迪尔也充满兴趣。瑟兰迪尔不愿回想盖拉德丽尔夫人曾经的蹂躏——他当然反抗过，但是他从未成功。盖拉德丽尔夫人血统高贵，中土和阿门洲几位声名远播的显贵都和她有血缘关系，虽然她从未因此恃高凌下，但她显然遗传了亲族的神力。

没有哪个不识趣的精灵会在盖拉德丽尔夫人面前不知死活地上蹿下跳，即使是在她已然隐居Lothlorien的今天，这仍然是中土世界的生存法则之一。最重要的是，Rivendell的阿尔玟有时就代表了盖拉德里尔夫人本人的态度。

瑟兰迪尔不清楚阿尔玟的插手到底是她自己一时兴起，还是代表了Lothlorien的态度，但这的确令他十分苦恼。业已发生的一切似乎意味着，他不再被允许插手阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯之间的事。

25、

阿拉贡大概是世界上最后一个得知自己和莱戈拉斯之间的八卦的人。正在他为过去一个星期以来，莱戈拉斯对自己莫名的疏远而深感不解时，阿尔玟打来了一通电话。

"我猜你一定度过了很愉快的一个星期，跟我分享一下你的快乐如何？"就连电话通讯都没能削弱阿尔玟语气中的半分愉悦。

"你猜错了，阿尔玟，"阿拉贡干巴巴地回答，"这是很糟糕的一个星期，练习繁重，曲目困难，就连导师们都格外苛刻。"

"是吗？"他的姊妹显然十分意外，"就没点开心的事？比如......莱戈拉斯？"

"噢，这比之前那些事加起来还要糟糕，"阿拉贡不得不痛苦地回忆，"他不理我了，不知道怎么的。我想不懂自己做错了什么，他已经超过三天没跟我打过招呼了，以前从来没发生过这么离谱的事。"

电话另一头的暮星小姐陷入了沉默，在漫长的思考过后，她清了清嗓子，说："会不会是......有这么一种可能，我的猜测——会不会是他知道了一些事？"

"我不清楚，但是莱戈拉斯从来不会对我有所隐瞒，除了这次。"阿拉贡自暴自弃地说。

"那就是你错过了一些重要消息，"阿尔玟叹了口气，"点开你的邮箱，阿拉贡，我给你发了点东西。你得仔细看一看它们。"

但是阿拉贡没有立刻执行她的命令。他有些怀疑地说："你好像对我和莱戈拉斯的关系格外上心，我记得你并不热衷于做恋爱顾问。"

"噢，阿拉贡，我亲爱的弟弟，"阿尔玟轻柔地说，语气听起来颇为受伤，"你怎么能以旁人自况？你和莱戈拉斯都是我最可爱的男孩，我怎么能不关心你们呢？"

"是吗？"阿拉贡仍然心怀疑窦，"阿尔玟，有时候我真怀疑你是另一位盖拉德丽尔夫人。"

"年龄，"阿尔玟语气不善地指出阿拉贡话中的重点，"即使我是个永生的精灵，也并不乐意和人探讨这个话题。检查你的邮箱，阿拉贡，别让我再说第二遍。"

26、

逃避不是一个正确决定。莱戈拉斯当然知道这句话的哲学意义与现实意义，但他就是控制不住自己。

直面粉丝为自己和阿拉贡剪辑的同人视频大概算是对莱戈拉斯的情感凌迟，令他不得不正视自己对阿拉贡怀抱着的超越友谊的情愫。迄今为止，他与阿拉贡经历过的一切都是如此浪漫——太过浪漫，以至于让他产生了不切实际的幻想。

不切实际，至少他自己是这么觉得的。而他之所以会被罪恶感击败，是因为他既不想失去与阿拉贡的情谊，却又为两人关系的更近一步而蠢蠢欲动。太可耻了，莱戈拉斯看完那些天马行空的剪辑，回归现实之后，不由得暗自神伤。用他人的幻想来弥补自己的情感空洞，我真是太可耻了，他自我谴责地想。

虽然他极力克制自己的时空，然而那些饭制视频似乎冲毁了他刻意设置的理智闸门，现在只要阿拉贡出现在他的方圆十米之内，他就会控制不住地在脑海里回放那些视频，并且评估视频情节的可行性。这可不是一个好迹象，不论是对一心想要出道的莱戈拉斯来说，还是对赤诚待人的阿拉贡来说。

因此莱戈拉斯选择了逃避，这似乎是眼下这个进退两难的困境中能够做出的最佳选择。为了避免陷入爱情幻想，莱戈拉斯会在阿拉贡走近之前跑向另一个选手，装作自己正全身心地投入与对方的探讨。阿拉贡很快就感觉到了莱戈拉斯的疏远，他甚至不再费力靠近莱戈拉斯，只是站在远处，用哀伤的眼神凝视着金发的精灵。

非常抱歉，阿拉贡。每每此时，莱戈拉斯总会不由自主地神游，在心中默念，非常抱歉，我只是不想伤害我们之间的友情，即使现在看起我已经破坏了它。

27、

甘道夫做出的决定总是出人意料的合理。

阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯和金雳VS奥克小队，这像是一场能够激怒在场所有人的小组赛。瑟兰迪尔阴沉着一张脸，没有发表反对意见，而埃尔隆德陷入了因诧异引发的沉思；最有活力的则是萨茹曼，他狞笑着看向不作声的瑟兰迪尔，用手势表达着“你儿子输定了”。

另外一个受到精神冲击的在场对象是莱戈拉斯。阿拉贡站在他身边的时候，能够感觉到精灵几乎是调用了浑身的力气才没让自己颤抖起来。阿拉贡的心被狠狠刺痛了。

莱戈拉斯的过度反应并未被其他人发现，但他在这一场拍摄结束之后，立刻小跑着奔向甘道夫，低声用辛达语同白袍老人说着什么。他的表情看起来可怜极了，时不时用慌乱的眼神瞥一眼阿拉贡，看起来就像是一头遭人围捕的鹿。

阿拉贡在捕捉到那飘忽眼神到一刹那便明了：莱戈拉斯是在央求甘道夫修改下一场小组赛的队伍分配。他不想和自己站在一起。

冰冷又灼人的怒火瞬间便在阿拉贡的胸腔里腾烧起来，他捏紧拳头，扼制自己想和莱戈拉斯当面对峙的冲动。他想握紧莱戈拉斯的手腕，让自己有足够的时间凝望那双比星夜更纯粹的蓝眼睛，借此得以探知他心里的每一缕思绪。

为什么一定不能是我？

阿拉贡此时就像一名静候佳机的猎手，等待着莱戈拉斯回到原地——回到他的围猎圈里。

在积累了近两个月的演出经验之后，莱戈拉斯学会了掩盖自己真正的情绪，但他的眼里还是泄露出了失落。显然，他失败了。

阿拉贡静静看着垂头丧气的莱戈拉斯走过自己身边，随即迅速抓住了他的手腕，将猝不及防的精灵扯到了摄影棚的角落。

这儿灰扑扑的，但莱戈拉斯脸上的苍白无措和阿拉贡如鹰隼般的锐利眼神令这个角落的色彩变得十分丰富。

“阿拉贡！”莱戈拉斯看起来极为恐惧——现在他真的成了一头落入陷阱的猎物。

“好久不见，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡的声音低沉，“我们有多久没有说话了？半个月？”

莱戈拉斯抿紧了嘴，像是一名视死如归的特工。

“为什么不和我说话，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡无视了莱戈拉斯的沉默，继续逼问道，“原因出在你身上，还是我身上？”

当然是我，是我迈出了越线的一步。莱戈拉斯可怜兮兮地看了阿拉贡一眼，但他显然决定不表白心里话。

“莱戈拉斯，我在生气，如果你不说话的话，我就会更生气。”阿拉贡语带威胁。

莱戈拉斯沉默了一会儿，终于开口：“阿拉贡，很抱歉，我不是故意不理你的。”

“但是在我看来你就是，”成功了一小步的阿拉贡微笑着，此时他看起来像是一头正准备大嚼特嚼的狮子，“而且我不想听到你的道歉，我想知道原因。”

“没有原因。”莱戈拉斯抗拒地撇过头。

“没有原因？”阿拉贡重复了一遍，“你我都清楚，你并不任性。”他停顿了一下，继续说道：“如果你是借此测试我们之间的默契，那么我不妨来大胆猜测一下。你之所以避开我，是因为看到了一些我们的同人视频。”

莱戈拉斯瞬间瞪大的眼睛暴露了他的真实想法。

28、

一切都完了。

莱戈拉斯险些被迎面而来的绝望压垮，而在他控制自己没有倒下之后，一系列令人恐惧的想法冲进了他的脑子。

他发现了吗？他发现我看过自己和他的同人视频了？我不小心在油管上点赞了吗？他猜出那些龌龊的妄想了吗？我是否从此以后都要失去阿拉贡了？

阿拉贡垂眸看向无法动弹的莱戈拉斯，似乎捕捉到了他大脑里游走的念头，并对此感到非常无奈。

“你不能一直像头受惊过度的兔子一样不动弹，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡放软了声线，“如果你真的担心同人视频的事，其实我也看过。”

“那不一样，”莱戈拉斯结结巴巴地解释——或是坦白，“你只是看过，我.....如果我告诉你我做过什么，你会讨厌我的。”

阿拉贡皱起眉头：“你想告诉我那些视频是你剪的吗？”

“当然不是！”莱戈拉斯险些大叫，“当然不是，我只是想了点......噢，算了，我们忘记这件事吧，我以后绝对、绝对不会再不理你了。”被人揭穿心中的隐秘似乎反倒教莱戈拉斯松了一口气，他好像终于可以坦荡面对这件事了。

“说起来容易，要想忘掉那些精彩的视频可不是一件容易事。”阿拉贡挑高了眉毛。

莱戈拉斯的脸霎时间涨红了。鉴于精灵并不是一个情绪外露的物种，这种情形实在非常少见。

“仅仅因为同人视频绝不会让你如此消极地逃避我，”看起来阿拉贡并不愿意就此放过莱戈拉斯，“你近期不寻常的举动，让我不由得产生了一个荒诞，但唯一合理的猜想。”

“你对那些视频产生了共鸣，”阿拉贡轻声道，“就像我一样。”

莱戈拉斯就像是一个最终被宣判无罪的被告，茫然又震惊地盯着阿拉贡。

“就像你一样，”莱戈拉斯机械地重复着这句话，“你也一样。这是一个笑话吗，阿拉贡？”

“不，这是一个表白，我的莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡用温柔的目光勾勒着精灵的面庞，最终将视线落在他发颤的嘴唇上，“而且看起来，我这个人类比你这个精灵要勇敢和坦率得多。”

他轻轻蹭着莱戈拉斯冰凉的鼻尖，差不多就快要贴上柔软的、线条诱人的嘴唇。

一个影子突然横亘在他们之间。金雳举着自己的道具斧子，突然出现，瞪着相拥的阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯。

“你们在这儿干什么？”他大声发问。

29、

这是一场充满惊喜的选秀节目，任谁都要这么说。

实力强劲的波罗米尔在第三轮就被淘汰出局，取而代之一路胜利凯歌的是他那违反父命的弟弟法拉米尔；阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯一直排名前列，却因为在最终期之前的双休日被狗仔队曝光恋爱而被迫退出前五名的角逐。瑟兰迪尔一直怀疑这是萨茹曼动的手脚，因为他本人就号召Mirkwood全司员工在一切社交平台上反对奥克且支持莱戈拉斯。他坚称这不算公器私用，因为力挺莱戈拉斯的那一部分完全出自员工们的意愿。

最让人想不到的是，夺得前四名的竟全都是名不见经传的霍比特人。但即使是萨茹曼也无法反对节目组的决定——这些霍比特人们的支持率实在太高了，若非他们并不是各家演艺公司推荐人选，几乎要教人疑心暗箱操作。

为期两年的团队活动合同在排名宣布的当晚就生效了，在甘道夫的安排下，护戒队——这个听起来古怪又新颖的团名——住进了熟悉的宿舍。

“就像是回到了开始。”莱戈拉斯一边为自己的小提琴调音，一边颇为感慨地看向斜倚在另一张床上的阿拉贡。

“没错，就像最初一样，”阿拉贡注视着拉动琴弓的莱戈拉斯，轻轻闭上了眼，“而我仍有很多故事要说给你听。”

FIN.

1、

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己遭到了深深的背叛和愚弄，而始作俑者包括但不限于自己的儿子和秘书。Mirkwood作为中土最大的演艺公司之一，参与选秀节目的制作自然无可非议，并且瑟兰迪尔对于在舞台上重挫Rivendell一事很有信心。这份高涨的自信心在他见到自己的儿子出现在舞台上的一瞬间烟消云散，现在他希望演播厅立刻被恐怖分子劫持，随后所有的影像都在爆炸中不幸丢失。

莱戈拉斯正安安分分地进修植物学，而且已经超过半年没有提起过吉他和乐队相关的话题了。两个小时前，当瑟兰迪尔正准备离开公司时，加利安信誓旦旦地向老板保证。

如果莱戈拉斯正在读大学，那么眼下站在舞台上，穿着过小的上衣跳舞的精灵是谁呢？

瑟兰迪尔无力地挪开视线，将严厉的目光落在服装师身上。或许是到了整肃节目形象的时候了，瑟兰迪尔想。

2、

“没有特色，毫无表现力，令人难以置信的肢体协调能力，你到底是怀揣着什么样的心情参与这场选秀的？我可以断言，在场的各位没有一个人符合我的出道标准。”

在后台准备热身的莱戈拉斯清楚地听见了来自自己父亲对其他选手的指责，他有些期待瑟兰迪尔看到自己之后的表情，同时也因此感到十分忐忑。一旁的阿拉贡显然感受到了自己这位精灵朋友的紧张，他拍了拍莱戈拉斯的肩，安慰道：“无须太过紧张，瑟兰迪尔是圈里出了名的严苛，几乎每一个练习生都受到过他的斥责。”他顿了顿，有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“我这么说，是不是让你更紧张了？我只是想说，其实我们都在同一个起跑线上。”

莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，朝阿拉贡短促地笑了笑：“谢谢你。”然而他在心里无声地否定了阿拉贡的说法。

我们可不在同一起跑线上，至少在瑟兰迪尔的心里不是，莱戈拉斯心想，他花费了数十年时间来阻碍我的音乐梦想，并且我每天早晨都要和他共进早餐。他可是我的Ada。

3、

甘道夫有时会疑虑自己是否在看热闹这件事上花费了太多时间，但他的确从中获得了很多乐趣。恰如此时正因舞台服装产生争执的埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔。让高傲且矜持的两位领袖放下身段（毫无底线地）互相指责的事不算多，部分涉及Mirkwood和Rivendell的利益纠纷，剩余的则主要围绕他们的子女。

莱戈拉斯在舞台上现身对两位长辈来说都是一个不小的意外。瑟兰迪尔报之以风暴一般的狂怒，而埃尔隆德则在心中窃喜。名声在外的Mirkwood集团国王和王子针锋相对，埃尔隆德敏锐地嗅到了这个话题的热度和讨论度。

林迪尔顶着压力走进了两位领袖争执的风暴眼，附在埃尔隆德耳畔问："我们要怎么办？删掉莱戈拉斯的画面让他强行退赛吗？"

"当然不，"埃尔隆德向瑟兰迪尔露出胜利的微笑，"Rivendell从不错过任何一个有潜力的练习生。"随后他叮嘱林迪尔好好宣传莱戈拉斯的突然参赛。

瑟兰迪尔按捺住想打人的冲动，强行将目光从埃尔隆德的脸上挪向舞台后方的冠名商灯牌上，那里是用霓虹彩灯包围的一串字母：Rivendell。此生头一回，他觉得自己做出了一个错误的决定。

4、

陶瑞尔觉得自己是这场荒唐闹剧的最大受害者。当她听到自己的老友——Mirkwood集团继承人，被恐怖国王瑟兰迪尔过度保护的长发公主——在电话里轻描淡写地说起自己将要参与Rivendell冠名的选秀比赛时，陶瑞尔失去了整整三秒的呼吸。

她闭上眼，在脑内模拟了十种噩梦般的后果，随后尽可能冷静地询问莱戈拉斯："你不是还在修读植物学吗？"

"噢，我提前修完了学分，"莱戈拉斯的语气里充满雀跃，"其实，我现在已经站在电视大楼外了。"

糟糕，实在是非常糟糕。陶瑞尔一边安抚兴致勃勃的莱戈拉斯，一边疯狂将所有可能用到的物品塞进自己包里。

"先不要进门，冷静点莱戈拉斯，我在去电视大楼的路上，等我，求你。"陶瑞尔有些歇斯底里。

"为什么呢？"莱戈拉斯疑惑地问。

"助理，"陶瑞尔急中生智，胡乱找了个借口，"你需要一个助理，每一个明星都会有的，你见过，对吧？"

三个小时后，她想割断自己说这番话的舌头。

5、

"说实话，Mirkwood没有和Rivendell竞争冠名权还挺让我惊讶的，"阿拉贡坐在刚结束演出的莱戈拉斯身旁，似乎想要借此缓解精灵的紧张，"瑟兰迪尔先生一向被称作演艺圈的教父，我没想到他会错过这么一个好机会。"

"或许，"莱戈拉斯拿捏着措辞，"是因为他本人对男团的见解与众不同吧。"

"是吗？"阿拉贡探头看了看不知为何正在低声争吵的瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德，默默点了点头。

是非常与众不同。莱戈拉斯在心中标注，他还记得自己的父亲是这么形容这档节目的："只是利用年轻人的造星梦炒作热度，最后选出的胜利者也不过是娱乐圈的快消品，真不知道埃尔隆德发了什么疯，才想去凑这种热闹。"

"Ada，你对埃尔隆德叔叔和偶像明星太有偏见了，"莱戈拉斯不满地反驳，"这是一种新的娱乐圈模式。"

"这不是偏见，而是客观比较得出的结论，"瑟兰迪尔冲自己的儿子笑了笑，"我的小叶子，我敢断言，就算是从未接受任何专业训练的你，也比那群乌合之众强得多。"说罢，他话锋一转，"你的课题准备得怎么样了？格洛芬戴尔前段日子一直跟我抱怨你上课心不在焉。"

莱戈拉斯撇了撇嘴，装出一副无奈的模样："一切进展顺利，Ada，你知道的，格洛芬戴尔总是容易大惊小怪。"

"那就好，"瑟兰迪尔喝了一口红酒，"不过我还是要提醒你，拒收来自Rivendell的一切邮件，埃尔隆德对你不怀好意。"

"想让我成为他们的练习生并不是不怀好意，ada。"莱戈拉斯皱了皱鼻子，几乎是逃走一般离开了房间。

6、

如果说这个世界上有什么 **_人_ ** 能让莱戈拉斯赞叹不已，那么他必定就是阿拉贡。他从未见过如此的坚毅、沉稳、才华横溢且体贴人心的人类，以至于将世界上一切褒义词用在他身上也不为过。而正是这样一个充满魅力的男人，鼓励莱戈拉斯重新拾起尘封的音乐梦想，甚至愿意与他一起参加Rivendell的选秀。要知道阿拉贡是一个异常低调的人，甚至注册了四个社交账号（或者更多，只是莱戈拉斯还没有发现）只为了避免粉丝的过度追捧。

听到阿拉贡向自己提出共同参选的时候，莱戈拉斯觉得自己的心脏几乎要从喉咙口蹦出来了。上一个如此关怀他的感受的人是陪他长大的ada，可阿拉贡与他相识才不过一年。

"阿拉贡，你是我这辈子最好的朋友！"莱格拉两眼放光，激动到忽视了精灵的习俗，毫不顾忌地向阿拉贡送上了一个大大的拥抱。

烟草味、皮革味和须后水味回拥着莱戈拉斯，当然还有一点披萨的香气，这是他们两人共进午餐留下的。

阿拉贡的四肢有些僵硬，愣了好一会儿才抬手拍了拍莱戈拉斯的后背。

"别太激动，"阿拉贡闷着嗓子，"这让追你的姑娘们看到可不好，她们会争先恐后冲上来拥抱你的。"

"她们当然不会，"莱戈拉斯展颜大笑，"因为她们知道精灵不爱拥抱，而且还有你在我身边！"

噢，当然，阿拉贡不无失落地想，我当然在你身边，因为我是你最好的朋友。

7、

隐藏自己的真实身份显然不是一个挚友应该做的事，阿拉贡已经因此自我谴责了无数次。但是要向莱戈拉斯坦白自己就是埃尔隆德的养子、未来的刚铎影视公司的继承人，还是一件挺困难的事，更别提阿拉贡的这位好友正在兴致勃勃地准备参加一项由Rivendell冠名的选秀节目。

倒不是说莱戈拉斯会因为他的隐瞒而有所责备，他的精灵朋友一向善解人意，而且在乎真实的友情胜过虚伪的名讳。但是，他可是埃尔隆德的养子。阿拉贡不敢想莱戈拉斯知道此事之后的震惊与失落——或许他还会觉得自己是刻意想要看他笑话。

梵拉在上，阿拉贡怎么可能让这种事发生？况且在他看来，莱戈拉斯的确是一个兼具非凡的魅力和才华的精灵。莱戈拉斯的美好即使在精灵中也极为少见，他成绩优秀、样貌俊俏，而且平易近人，是学校里最为人瞩目的明星。即使是一向不关心校园新闻的阿拉贡在认识他之前，也对他的名声略有耳闻。

而他得以一窥莱戈拉斯真容，却是在一个嘈杂的酒馆里。巴金斯先生经营的酒馆小有名气，因此偶尔有些乐手会到这儿演出，好挣点面包和啤酒果腹。阿拉贡就是为着一杯麦酒结识莱戈拉斯的。

那是一个雨天，巴金斯酒馆里挤满了躲雨的大学生和刚下班的职员，过低的天花板令大多数人不得不缩起脖子，蜷缩在狭窄的座位上，大声地抱怨着天气和巴金斯先生对于装修的吝啬。

这不是一个适合演出的下午，阿拉贡这么想着，正要冒雨离开酒馆，却听见身后传来了小提琴的乐声。这是最不适宜、也最不可能出现在当下场合的乐器了。但是阿拉贡还是好奇地转过身，打量着那名奏乐者。

阿拉贡一眼就认出他是一名精灵，金发的，或许是辛达族的——因为阿拉贡从未见过他的脸。他不像寻常的小提琴手一般站直身子，而是斜倚着吧台，单膝撑在长脚木凳上，垂眸凝视着琴弦和琴弓的每一次交会。

噢，他拉的是自己的曲子。阿拉贡的心跳猛然加快了，他又朝人群中迈出了一步，那名精灵的面孔变得清晰而真切。他的眼神如同林间跳跃的光斑，随着纤长睫毛的颤动，在琴弦和听众之间划出优雅的弧度。这名与众不同的小提琴手对阿拉贡的曲子进行了改编，令它更适合古典乐器的演奏——更适合由他来演奏。

似乎是觉察到阿拉贡格外专注的眼神，那名精灵抬起头，朝阿拉贡展露了一个毫无保留的微笑。

这就是阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的第一次见面。

8、

飓风一般的狂怒过后，重新冷静下来的瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯打出了最高分。首先，没有人规定评委的家属不能参赛；其次，这是他的儿子。这位我行我素的总裁先生似乎是把他半个小时之前说的那句"在场的各位没有一个人符合我的出道标准"给吃进了肚子，鉴于他用一切能想到的词汇夸赞了莱戈拉斯整整三分钟。

由于莱戈拉斯的出色表现的确有目共睹，所以埃尔隆德和甘道夫都没有微词；然而萨茹曼的态度就没有这么愉快了。

"我认为你的打分有失公平，"萨茹曼尖锐地提出这个问题，"你对前两位选手的标准过于苛刻，对他却有褒无贬，我不得不怀疑这其中另有隐情。"

瑟兰迪尔像是听到什么笑话一般轻蔑地抬了抬嘴角，然后用冷冰冰的眼神看着萨茹曼，说道："萨茹曼，那可是奥克，你想让我给出多高的分数？"

萨茹曼气得拍案而起："你应该根据演出水平而不是外貌来评定分数！"

"根据演出水平和外貌，"瑟兰迪尔纠正了萨茹曼的说法，"如果你还没有头脑昏聩，就应该记得这是一档偶像选拔节目，而不是什么中土达人秀之类的卖惨节目。"

正在后台探头探脑的下一位奥克选手看起来很是悲切，萨茹曼看着他，心中涌起了无限的同情和愤怒。

"最低分，"他拍下一个数字，"我不认可这位精灵的表演。"

莱戈拉斯的脸上瞬间浮现起了难以掩饰的失落。

"很好，萨茹曼，"瑟兰迪尔的语气里暗含威胁，"既然这是你的决定。"

9、

"至少，我们现在在同一个小组，所以我也没有那么失望。"莱戈拉斯微笑着扯了扯自己的胸牌，上头和阿拉贡一样标着一个"B"组。

阿拉贡从埃尔隆德和甘道夫那里得到了高分（破天荒头一回，埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔在关于儿子这方面想到了一块儿），萨茹曼给出了一个平均分，然而瑟兰迪尔却黑着脸写出了一个最低分。

"A......瑟兰迪尔就是这么严格，你也说过，"莱戈拉斯在阿拉贡身边轻轻坐下，"我希望你不要因此受到打击。"

"我当然不会，"阿拉贡放松了眉头，揶揄道，"因为萨茹曼似乎也不是很喜欢你。"

"噢，那是出于偏见和固执！"莱戈拉斯不满地反驳，试图为自己争取回一些优势。

"我想瑟兰迪尔对我也有偏见，"阿拉贡眨了眨眼睛，随即有些困惑地说，"只是我不知道为什么。"

10、

瑟兰迪尔当然对阿拉贡有偏见。Mirkwood在阿拉贡爷爷那一辈开始就和刚铎影视公司有所往来，更遑论阿拉贡和他的爷爷——埃西铎几乎有着一模一样的五官。在刚铎发生内乱、陷入财务危机之后，阿拉贡一直被寄养在Rivendell，对外的身份是埃尔隆德的养子。鉴于瑟兰迪尔刚刚决定不会让埃尔隆德在这场节目中好过，所以给阿拉贡打出最低分显然是一个理所当然的结果。

更让瑟兰迪尔怒火中烧的是，阿拉贡不知用了什么手段拉拢了莱戈拉斯。自己那不谙世事的儿子居然紧贴着坐在阿拉贡的身边，毫不避讳地同他谈笑，显然丝毫没有发现阿拉贡眼中的柔情和爱慕。他对莱戈拉斯强调过很多次，Rivendell里都是笑里藏刀的骗子，为什么他会对那个穷困潦倒的人类如此青睐有加？

突然，一个念头如闪电般蹿进了瑟兰迪尔的脑海里。当然了，他冷笑着想，因为他没有告诉莱戈拉斯自己的真实身份。

11、

第一场表演的分数会让阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯住进同一件宿舍，这个结果超出了所有人的意料范畴。

"真的必须上交所有的通讯设备吗？"莱戈拉斯可怜巴巴地看向工作人员。最近他对电子产品有点儿上瘾，尤其喜欢在社交平台上分享自己的生活。

那名工作人员似乎是莱戈拉斯的支持者之一，对方带着一副不忍的神情没收了他的手机。

"莱戈拉斯，没事的，我们到了周末就能拿回手机了，"阿拉贡安慰道，"到那时你就能联系你的ada报平安了。"

"这倒是没什么好值得担心的。"莱戈拉斯咕哝了一句，有点郁闷地低头摆弄起自己的手指。

"你不是说他是个控制狂吗？"阿拉贡有点疑惑。

是啊，莱戈拉斯暗自叹气，他现在甚至可以随时随刻到宿舍来干预我的生活了。

12、

莱戈拉斯没有想到就连在宿舍的日常生活也需要暴露在摄像头下，他猜想自己父亲大概已经和主办方努力抗争过了，令人惋惜的是这档节目的话语权掌控在埃尔隆德叔叔手里。私生活被人窥探的感觉让莱戈拉斯很不好受，他没法在摄像头前完全放松下来，连着好几天都睡不好觉。

他有些郁闷地瞥了那枚摄像头一眼，低声抱怨："我很不喜欢这种感觉，阿拉贡。"

而此时的阿拉贡正大大咧咧地躺在自己的床上，低声哼唱着下一次演出需要的曲子。听见莱戈拉斯的埋怨之后，他换上了一副严肃的面孔，用略带警诫的口吻说道："你不能在摄像头前这么说，莱戈拉斯，这些都会被记录下来。"

"正因如此我才觉得不适。"莱戈拉斯耷拉着脑袋，眉尾委屈地压低，像是一头被淋湿了的猫咪。

阿拉贡叹了口气，朝莱戈拉斯伸出手来："你可以到我这儿来睡，我的床位离摄像头比较远。"

闻言，莱戈拉斯的脸颊染上了不易察觉的嫣红。他犹豫了一会儿，拒绝道："我不喜欢和人睡同一张床。"

有那么一瞬间，阿拉贡愣住了，等到他终于能够重新思考，才大笑着说："我不是让你和我一块儿睡觉，我的意思是，我们可以换一下床位。"

"噢，"莱戈拉斯通红着脸站起身来，怀里还抱着他的被子，"噢，好，谢谢你阿拉贡，非常感谢。"说完，他就手忙脚乱地钻进了留有阿拉贡体温的被窝里。

"真的非常谢谢你，阿拉贡。"过了一小会儿，莱戈拉斯从被窝里探出头来，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着阿拉贡，再次道谢。

阿拉贡觉得自己的心都要化了。

13、

"埃尔隆德，你儿子疯了。"瑟兰迪尔把正在播放视频的平板电脑丢到了埃尔隆德面前。

"我觉得埃斯特尔的精神非常正常，你为什么这么说呢？"Rivendell的领导者此时平静得令人恼火，他微笑着看向面前的金发精灵。

"他性骚扰我儿子，"瑟兰迪尔咬牙切齿地说，"这段视频就是证据。"

埃尔隆德静静地观看了那几分钟的超高点击率视频，继而抬头道："我只看出埃斯特尔对室友的友好关怀。"

"他让莱戈拉斯和他一起睡觉，这就是性骚扰。"瑟兰迪尔固执地说。他想了一会儿，像是忽然意识到了什么，俯身坐到办公桌的另一端，语气阴沉："你甚至没有阻止这个视频的发布，我充分怀疑这是Rivendell针对Mirkwood的一场阴谋。"

"这只是普通花絮，除了你这个深度儿控，没有人会觉得这有什么不对。"埃尔隆德无奈地摇头。

"我想你显然还不知道这个视频的评论区发生了什么，"瑟兰迪尔眯起双眼，"发现不对道显然不只有我一个。"

埃尔隆德阅读了几则评论，然后在瑟兰迪尔杀人的眼神中陷入了沉默。良久，他开口道："这太超过了。"

"把视频删了。"瑟兰迪尔的不容置喙地命令。

"如果主办方现在删除视频，就会显得此地无银。"埃尔隆德尝试为自己辩解。

"我不能让莱戈拉斯被人性骚扰的视频在网络上流传，"瑟兰迪尔盯着额前冒汗的埃尔隆德，"删视频，或者我中途撤资退出。"

"我会想办法的，瑟兰迪尔，你不能总是在和莱戈拉斯相关的事情上表现得像个三岁的孩子，"埃尔隆德试图安抚老友，"还有，埃斯特尔没有性骚扰，他只是和莱戈拉斯变成了好朋友。"

瑟兰迪尔不再开口，只是满含威胁地深深看了埃尔隆德一眼，随后走出了房间。

14、

莱戈拉斯的ins从来没有如此火爆过。他几乎有点儿被吓着了——尤其是当他点开界面，发现自己的粉丝涨到了二十万的时候。

"是我做错了什么吗？"莱戈拉斯很少面对这种境况，"还是我们做错了什么？"他把脑袋探向阿拉贡，对方显然也正因突然暴涨的粉丝数量而困惑。

随后阿拉贡点开了他的私信箱，他愣了一秒，然后从莱戈拉斯手里抢过了手机，一键删除了所有未读私信。

"不要阅读任何人发给你的私信。"阿拉贡一字一句地警告试图从自己手中夺回手机的莱戈拉斯。

莱戈拉斯委屈地看着他，不满地质问："为什么？你又不是我ada，没有权力禁止我玩手机！而且你自己刚刚才读了私信！"

"这是为你好，"阿拉贡语重心长地说，"正是因为我看了，所以才不想让你也看到。"

"你怎么会知道我的私信内容？"莱戈拉斯看着空空如也的私信箱，"已经删光了？阿拉贡，你太无赖了！"

"出于善意。"阿拉贡在心里松了一口气。

"人类，你太狡猾了！"莱戈拉斯气鼓鼓地坐到一旁。阿拉贡被他这副模样弄得有些掉以轻心——但是你绝不能小看莱戈拉斯，就在那么一晃神的空当儿里，他就以迅捷的速度抢到了阿拉贡的手机。

"既然你的私信箱和我有关系，就应该让我也看看！"

他点开那条已读私信，随后僵在原地。莱戈拉斯极度困惑地眨了眨眼，像是没能完全弄懂屏幕上显示的图片，然而下一秒阿拉贡便如某种趋光猛兽一般扑向了自己的手机。虽然大脑陷入迷惑，但莱戈拉斯面对危险的本能反应仍然十分敏锐。他毫不犹豫地握住了阿拉贡的手臂，狠狠踢中了他的膝盖。而重心不稳的阿拉贡则如同一头坠落的鹰，悲惨地摔到了莱戈拉斯的床上。紧接着，他感觉到一络金发贴着他的脸颊，滑落在枕头上。

啪嗒一声，房门开了。

瑟兰迪尔正站在门外。

15、

"Ada，这我可以解释......"莱戈拉斯像一头被人踢中肚子的小狗，可怜兮兮地跟在狂怒的瑟兰迪尔身后打转。

"你用不着解释，"瑟兰迪尔指着阿拉贡，"我更想听他的解释。"

话虽如此，但是瑟兰迪尔并没有给阿拉贡解释的时间。他深吸了一口气，在胸中酝酿已久的愤怒喷涌而出。

"你，阿拉贡·泰尔康泰，难道埃尔隆德从未教导过你什么叫做最基本的道德吗？"鉴于他已经揍了阿拉贡一拳，所以瑟兰迪尔成功地控制住了再次殴打他的欲望："你用不入流的手段欺骗我的儿子，对他实施性骚扰，现在居然还强迫他看你们两个的限制级同人图？！你可真够得上Rivendell之耻的名号。"

"瑟兰迪尔先生，这我完全可以解释——"

"别以为你那巧言令色的话语能够撼动事实，"瑟兰迪尔瞪着阿拉贡，"你、埃尔隆德，还有这档节目，都等着收我的律师函吧！"

这大概是我的人生里最糟糕的一天，阿拉贡想。他对瑟兰迪尔的言出必行和肆意妄为早有耳闻，自然也不愿和这位精灵发生正面冲突。他求救一般地看向莱戈拉斯，然而对方垂眸沉思，默不作声。

"告诉埃尔隆德，我明天就会把违约金打到Rivendell的账户里，"瑟兰迪尔搂住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，"莱戈拉斯，跟我走。"

"等等，ada。"如梦初醒般，莱戈拉斯终于开口说话了。他看向阿拉贡，眉宇间带着淡淡的疑惑，轻声问道："阿拉贡，为什么Ada会提起埃尔隆德叔叔？他和你是什么关系？"

如果有什么东西比瑟兰迪尔的怒火更为可怕，那一定是莱戈拉斯此时的疑问。

噢不，阿拉贡在心里绝望的哀嚎，非得是这个问题——非得是这个时候吗？他如鲠在喉，只能无助地望着莱戈拉斯澄澈的双眸，如搁浅的鱼一般张着嘴，却说不出话。

"他从没告诉过你，对吗，莱戈拉斯？"瑟兰迪尔的脸上带着胜利的微笑，轻声细语地说，"他是埃尔隆德的养子，刚铎影视公司的下一任继承人，他一直在欺骗你。"

"所以你就是埃尔隆德叔叔常常提起的那位'埃斯特尔'，"莱戈拉斯恍然大悟，"你隐瞒了身份，和我一起参加了这场选秀？"

阿拉贡自十岁之后就没再遇到过让他这么恐慌的场面了。他紧张地向前两步，有点无措地抓了抓头发："莱戈拉斯，其实这是因为......"

"你隐瞒身份，只为了跟我一起参加选秀！"莱戈拉斯重复了一遍自己的话，脸上的如雾般的疑惑被吹散，取而代之的是比阳光还要明媚的笑容。他握住了阿拉贡发颤的手，毫不吝啬地展露笑脸："我没想到你居然为我做了这么多！"

阿拉贡撤回了两分钟前盘旋在自己脑海里的念头。

这或许是他人生中最棒的一天。

16、

阿拉贡决定忽视瑟兰迪尔周身宛如风暴前夕的气氛。他还能感受到莱戈拉斯温凉的指尖落在自己掌心的触感，以及他那柔软又明亮的、如同新月一般令人遐想的眼神，阿拉贡甚至有点舍不得回味，生怕破坏了自己的记忆。

莱戈拉斯此时正坐在瑟兰迪尔的身边，和他用辛达语小声争论着什么。阿拉贡没有费神去偷听父子两人的对话，而是静静地等待着结果。

争执由莱戈拉斯略带失落的一句"谢谢Ada"落幕，看起来父子两人最终都各让了一步。

瑟兰迪尔同意让莱戈拉斯继续参赛，条件是阿拉贡不能再做他的室友。

"我会给你安排一个新室友的，"瑟兰迪尔一手拽着恋恋不舍的莱戈拉斯，拍了拍阿拉贡的肩，"保证你一定非常喜欢他。"

17、

波罗米尔的确是个好室友，前提是他没有取代莱戈拉斯——阿拉贡的前任室友兼心仪对象——的位置。

而且他们俩打从一开始就有点互相看不对眼。和阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯不同，波罗米尔并不是自愿参赛的。豪内德家族在埃西铎去世之后便一直掌握着刚铎的公司管理权，比起明星，波罗米尔对成为部门经理更感兴趣。但他的父亲显然对他在娱乐圈的知名度抱以厚望，而他的胞弟法拉米尔内敛沉默，比起明星更像一位艺术家。

不管是出于被迫参赛的恼火还是对身份的自傲，波罗米尔都毫不掩饰自己对阿拉贡的嗤之以鼻。一个不懂得形象管理、只知道写些稀奇古怪歌曲的男人，居然凭借和Mirkwood小王子卖腐的招数成了晋升的大热人选。过时又卑劣的手段，波罗米尔想。

"我认为这首歌曲不是一个好选择，"波罗米尔略带讥讽地说，"我不认为你会比我更了解娱乐圈的喜好，你只是个刚刚接触选秀节目的普通人而已。"在他们为第一次公开演出的曲目发生争执时，波罗米尔似乎终于逮到了机会打击阿拉贡。他故作诚恳地盯着有些尴尬的阿拉贡，试图掩盖自己的轻视。

"他 **_不仅仅_ ** 是一个普通人，"坐在舞蹈教室另一头的莱戈拉斯腾地起身，怒气冲冲地说，"阿拉贡·泰尔康泰是刚铎影视公司的继承人，你应当对自己未来的上司放尊重些。"

波罗米尔的表情一瞬间僵住了，他诧异地瞥了一眼阿拉贡，咕哝道："泰尔康泰？刚铎一年至少要接待两百个自称继承人的骗子。"

"阿拉贡不是骗子！"莱戈拉斯三两步冲上前，绷紧了腮帮子，宝石一般的眼睛里腾烧着火焰。

"莱戈拉斯。"身在风暴中心的阿拉贡不得不开口劝阻，看来莱戈拉斯的脾气并没有比他父亲好上多少。阿拉贡冲他轻轻摇了摇头："好好坐下，莱戈拉斯。"

然后莱戈拉斯就像一头被顺了毛的猫咪一般回到原位。

18、

好在波罗米尔和阿拉贡的关系在第一次公演之后缓和了许多，这位自视甚高的豪内德家族继承人似乎终于认可了阿拉贡的才华——刚铎的继承者一向很容易令人倾倒。

他们俩的合作得到了评委们的一致好评，在演出的那场短歌剧里，波罗米尔扮演了一名壮烈牺牲的战士，而阿拉贡则是为他的死亡哀悼落泪的战友。这的确是一个让人心碎的故事，演出落幕时，波罗米尔和阿拉贡不约而同地想道。

一切的舞台统筹也尽在阿拉贡的掌控之中，唯有一件事有些奇怪，当他为波罗米尔的逝世落泪时，周围的摄影机好像多得过了头。

过度渲染，这不是埃尔隆德的风格。

但阿拉贡还没来得及细思，便在舞台导演的催促下匆匆离场，甚至没能赶得及见上莱戈拉斯一面。他的心里隐隐有些不安，而他的预感一向非常准确。

19、

埃尔隆德不知该说自己的养子是幸运还是不幸。眼下埃斯特尔显然是这场节目中最有热度的选手，而代价就是另一支被顶上油管播放排行榜的视频。准确地说，是同人剪辑视频。

点开视频的第一秒埃尔隆德就感觉到不对劲，随后在视频的第三十秒他终于断定这是当下最常见的炒作手段，天知道那些青春期的女孩们多喜欢看两个帅哥纠缠不清。豪内德不至于为排名出卖自己儿子，埃尔隆德也记得自己从来没有下达过诸如此类的指令。

他拿出手机，按下一连串数字，却在拨出的瞬间犹豫了。埃尔隆德沉吟着看向自己的秘书，看起来颇为苦恼。

"林迪尔，"他说，"你觉得打这通电话会是一个正确选择吗？"

林迪尔知道那个号码属于谁，也知道埃尔隆德不会任由对方恣意妄为。他无奈的叹了口气，道："先生，这不是我能决定的事。"

然后埃尔隆德视死如归地拨通了瑟兰迪尔的手机。

和上次见面相比，瑟兰迪尔此时的心情显然十分舒畅。埃尔隆德能够听见手机另一头传来的酒杯碰撞的声响。他沉默了一会儿，继而开口道："你给阿拉贡买了头条和热搜。"

面对埃尔隆德的指控，瑟兰迪尔并未表现出丝毫意外。他坦率地承认了。

"当然，否则还会有谁关注你那道德败坏的养子？"

埃尔隆德的喉咙哽了一下："你没有必要如此折磨埃斯特尔。"

"从大众的观点来看，我并没有在折磨他，而是在帮助他，"瑟兰迪尔听起来就像是在用理智解决一切问题，"他得到观众的支持，然后夺魁，并且彻底远离莱戈拉斯。顺便一提，如果你还需要更多关于他和波罗米尔的镜头，我可以免费赠送，在同人视频里他们实在般配得很。"

"我希望你还记得波罗米尔是豪内德的长子。"

瑟兰迪尔为自己又斟了半杯红酒，道："我当然知道。只要阿拉贡控制自己不对波罗米尔进行性骚扰，相信迪耐瑟不会有怨言的。这是双赢。"

"以阿拉贡为代价。"埃尔隆德试图唤醒瑟兰迪尔最后的人性。

"我很乐意。"瑟兰迪尔饮尽最后一口红酒，挂断了电话。

20、

瑟兰迪尔的计划并不如他想象中的那么顺利。粉丝们对于官方拆散阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯这对室友的行为大为光火，不少人在第一次公演播出后留言反对；还有些懂行的观众指责官方有硬发糖炒cp之嫌，另外几位言辞尖锐的粉丝则痛斥阿拉贡始乱终弃蹭热度。

莱戈拉斯在第二个周末得知了这些事。他受到了极大的打击，甚至由于过度失落，在第二次公演中出现了难以忽视的失误。要说其实他本就不喜欢烟熏火燎的舞台和装神弄鬼的服饰，所以当噼里啪啦的火焰圈突然出现在他面前时，失魂落魄的莱戈拉斯被吓了一大跳——字面意思的一大跳。他猛地向后挪了一大步，踩中了金雳——一个精力充沛的矮人的脚。更糟糕的是，这是一场直播。

好在阿拉贡以难以置信的灵巧钻过舞群，扶住了有点晕头转向的莱戈拉斯，防止他犯下连锁错误。但这场意外在整齐划一的舞阵当中实在太过醒目，以至于连摄影机都不由自主地转向了他们。

直播结束之后，一些带有阴谋论气息的讨论在网络上流传开来。很多粉丝认为阿拉贡和波罗米尔的基情互动只是后期剪辑的效果，另外一些重温第一次公演视频的观众则发现，所有阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的对话都被仓促地剪去了。

他们俩就像是罗密欧和朱丽叶一样悲伤而浪漫。一位粉丝在自己的微博里如此形容阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯的关系。

21、

阿拉贡的悲惨命运结束于阿尔玟的出现。他的这位美貌非凡的姊妹是一名享誉中土的演员，近两年在埃尔隆德的鼓励下开始转行导演。正因如此，她才特意来到节目拍摄现场观摩拍摄和统筹的流程。

阿尔玟的出现引起了不小的轰动，她在为爱慕者们签完名之后，愉快地走向满脸沉重的阿拉贡。

"埃斯特尔，好久不见，"阿尔玟眨了眨眼，"原来你对成为偶像有兴趣。"

"说来话长。"阿拉贡苦笑，他正欲和阿尔玟解释自己的境遇，背后却突然响起了莱戈拉斯惊喜的呼声。

"阿尔玟！"莱戈拉斯弯起眼睛，满含笑意，"没想到会在这儿见到你，我们有多久没见了？"他和阿尔玟互相拥抱了一下——精灵式的，当然。

"大概二十年，"阿尔玟微笑着说，"上一回我见到你的时候，你还是个只会和你Ada怄气的青春期小鬼。"说着，她抬手轻抚莱戈拉斯的脸庞。

"我早就不和Ada吵架了。"莱戈拉斯咕哝着抗议，一边顺着她的抚摸眯起眼，像是一头饕足的猫咪。

太亲密了，阿拉贡在一旁不是滋味地想，即使是对自己的胞弟，阿尔玟也极少做出这么亲近的举动。从小在Rivendell长大的阿拉贡知道，只有关系最为密切的精灵才会被允许触碰彼此的肌肤。

"你为什么到这儿来？"莱戈拉斯好奇地问。

"实地考察，"阿尔玟偷偷瞥了一眼怅然若失的阿拉贡，"顺便来探望你和阿拉贡，听说你们关系很好。"

莱戈拉斯的脸红了，他摸了摸鼻子，说："你不该相信那些娱乐记者的报道。"

阿尔玟低笑了两声："但是瑟兰迪尔叔叔似乎很生气。"

"Ada对我总是保护过度，"莱戈拉斯闷闷地抱怨，随后抬头朝远处招了招手，"陶瑞尔！到这儿来，是阿尔玟来了！"

插不上话的阿拉贡脸色沉郁，他目睹着另一位红发精灵的靠近，越发心烦意乱。三个精灵，太好了，他郁闷地想，现在我是个不折不扣的外人了。

他转身想要离开，莱戈拉斯却抓住了他的手，有些愧疚地说："是我打扰了你和阿尔玟叙旧吗？我以为你会愿意和我一起多一个朋友的。"

那名叫做陶瑞尔的精灵走近之后看见阿拉贡的面孔，立时惊恐地扳住莱戈拉斯的肩膀，试图将他带离现场。

"你不能和阿拉贡在一起，"陶瑞尔警告，"要是让瑟兰迪尔知道，他会杀了我的。你不想看到我的尸体对吧，莱戈拉斯？"

"可是阿拉贡并没有做错什么，一切都是Ada的误会！"莱戈拉斯委屈地替阿拉贡辩解，"如果他愿意听我和阿拉贡的解释，情况也不会变得这么糟。"

"瑟兰迪尔先生只是出现在一个不凑巧的场合，你不能对他发脾气。"虽然无数次在心里为自己的不公处境掬泪，但是阿拉贡还是温言安抚着莱戈拉斯。

"所以，"静静看着这一切的阿尔玟开口了，"你们真的是'罗密欧与朱丽叶'。"

22、

电视大楼的文档室丢失了一块移动硬盘。得知这个消息之后的埃尔隆德第一时间将嫌疑人的身份锁定在瑟兰迪尔身上。

"瑟兰迪尔，我可以理解你对莱戈拉斯的保护欲，但是盗窃电视台的硬盘是犯法的，"埃尔隆德觉得自己就快要被焦虑吞没，"鉴于你的行为，我想提醒这一点。"

瑟兰迪尔的脸色也没明媚到哪儿去。他环胸而立，冷漠地回应埃尔隆德的质询："我没有拿走硬盘。埃尔隆德，也容我提醒你，保护好自己的所有财产是你的责任。"

"但是那一块硬盘里存放的几乎都是莱戈拉斯的素材，"埃尔隆德顿了顿，补充了一下，"莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的素材。"

"现在轮到我提问了。你弄丢了我儿子的素材，导致他镜头量减少，甚至隐私泄露？"瑟兰迪尔拧紧眉头，"埃尔隆德，我觉得你才是那个需要被起诉的人。"

事情似乎比埃尔隆德想象得更糟糕。他哑口无言地看向瑟兰迪尔，头一回发觉自己在两人的对峙中落败了。

一通电话拨进了埃尔隆德的手机。接通之后，另一头传来的是林迪尔疑惑的声音。

"先生，"他好像嫌埃尔隆德还不够操心似的停顿了一下，"那块硬盘找到了。它没有丢，内容也完好无损。"

23、

一切发生在一个深夜。

你很难解释某些视频在油管上爆火的原因，但眼下的榜单第一显然并非如此。只要你点开油管首页，就会看到阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯并席而坐侧身低语的模样，或是为某件天知道的小事而露出默契的笑容。总的来说，他们俩的视频登顶油管的原因正是基情和美貌。

瑟兰迪尔气得发狂，但他知道这件事和埃尔隆德、甘道夫或是不怀好意的萨茹曼无关。他把矛头对准阿拉贡，但是理智告诉他这个一个星期只有一天时间能够接触社交网络的男人无法实现如此阴谋。——如此精妙的、一针见血的阴谋。对方是如此了解大众的窥私癖，以至于她选择发布的影像是硬盘里最日常的一部分。

没有人不会被自然流露的情感触动，如果这支视频的主人公是阿拉贡和波罗米尔，瑟兰迪尔一定会不吝于向这位作者赠上"天才"二字。

但他很快冷静下来，并且把盗窃硬盘和发布花絮的犯人锁定在几名熟悉面孔里。

第一个接受讯问的是陶瑞尔，但是她摆出了一大堆不在场证明，像是帮莱戈拉斯整理房间啦，和男朋友奇力约会啦之类的。但她隐瞒了什么，瑟兰迪尔从她过于流利的应答就能看出来，她显然已经在脑海里演练了许多遍。

"我相信你没有做这事儿，"瑟兰迪尔淡淡地打断陶瑞尔，"但我还有个问题，是否有人向你问起文档室的位置？只有工作人员知道这件事。"

这个问题戳中了陶瑞尔的软肋，她没法在瑟兰迪尔明察秋毫的眼神下撒谎。于是她在良久的沉默之后，终于坦白陈词。

"是阿尔玟，她曾向我问起这件事。"

24、

瑟兰迪尔觉得自己就像是一个陷入腐败政府集团的唯一清廉分子，对凶手（他坚持如此称呼）束手无策。阿尔玟是当今娱乐圈唯一一个他没法苛责相待的精灵，当然，主要原因不在她的父亲，埃尔隆德，而在于她的祖母，盖拉德丽尔夫人。

在瑟兰迪尔还是Mirkwood继承人的时候，他就已经饱受这位女士的压迫。盖拉德丽尔夫人欣赏欧罗费尔的英俊样貌，连带着对他的幼子，尚未成年的瑟兰迪尔也充满兴趣。瑟兰迪尔不愿回想盖拉德丽尔夫人曾经的蹂躏——他当然反抗过，但是他从未成功。盖拉德丽尔夫人血统高贵，中土和阿门洲几位声名远播的显贵都和她有血缘关系，虽然她从未因此恃高凌下，但她显然遗传了亲族的神力。

没有哪个不识趣的精灵会在盖拉德丽尔夫人面前不知死活地上蹿下跳，即使是在她已然隐居Lothlorien的今天，这仍然是中土世界的生存法则之一。最重要的是，Rivendell的阿尔玟有时就代表了盖拉德里尔夫人本人的态度。

瑟兰迪尔不清楚阿尔玟的插手到底是她自己一时兴起，还是代表了Lothlorien的态度，但这的确令他十分苦恼。业已发生的一切似乎意味着，他不再被允许插手阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯之间的事。

25、

阿拉贡大概是世界上最后一个得知自己和莱戈拉斯之间的八卦的人。正在他为过去一个星期以来，莱戈拉斯对自己莫名的疏远而深感不解时，阿尔玟打来了一通电话。

"我猜你一定度过了很愉快的一个星期，跟我分享一下你的快乐如何？"就连电话通讯都没能削弱阿尔玟语气中的半分愉悦。

"你猜错了，阿尔玟，"阿拉贡干巴巴地回答，"这是很糟糕的一个星期，练习繁重，曲目困难，就连导师们都格外苛刻。"

"是吗？"他的姊妹显然十分意外，"就没点开心的事？比如......莱戈拉斯？"

"噢，这比之前那些事加起来还要糟糕，"阿拉贡不得不痛苦地回忆，"他不理我了，不知道怎么的。我想不懂自己做错了什么，他已经超过三天没跟我打过招呼了，以前从来没发生过这么离谱的事。"

电话另一头的暮星小姐陷入了沉默，在漫长的思考过后，她清了清嗓子，说："会不会是......有这么一种可能，我的猜测——会不会是他知道了一些事？"

"我不清楚，但是莱戈拉斯从来不会对我有所隐瞒，除了这次。"阿拉贡自暴自弃地说。

"那就是你错过了一些重要消息，"阿尔玟叹了口气，"点开你的邮箱，阿拉贡，我给你发了点东西。你得仔细看一看它们。"

但是阿拉贡没有立刻执行她的命令。他有些怀疑地说："你好像对我和莱戈拉斯的关系格外上心，我记得你并不热衷于做恋爱顾问。"

"噢，阿拉贡，我亲爱的弟弟，"阿尔玟轻柔地说，语气听起来颇为受伤，"你怎么能以旁人自况？你和莱戈拉斯都是我最可爱的男孩，我怎么能不关心你们呢？"

"是吗？"阿拉贡仍然心怀疑窦，"阿尔玟，有时候我真怀疑你是另一位盖拉德丽尔夫人。"

"年龄，"阿尔玟语气不善地指出阿拉贡话中的重点，"即使我是个永生的精灵，也并不乐意和人探讨这个话题。检查你的邮箱，阿拉贡，别让我再说第二遍。"

26、

逃避不是一个正确决定。莱戈拉斯当然知道这句话的哲学意义与现实意义，但他就是控制不住自己。

直面粉丝为自己和阿拉贡剪辑的同人视频大概算是对莱戈拉斯的情感凌迟，令他不得不正视自己对阿拉贡怀抱着的超越友谊的情愫。迄今为止，他与阿拉贡经历过的一切都是如此浪漫——太过浪漫，以至于让他产生了不切实际的幻想。

**_不切实际_ ** ，至少他自己是这么觉得的。而他之所以会被罪恶感击败，是因为他既不想失去与阿拉贡的情谊，却又为两人关系的更近一步而蠢蠢欲动。太可耻了，莱戈拉斯看完那些天马行空的剪辑，回归现实之后，不由得暗自神伤。用他人的幻想来弥补自己的情感空洞，我真是太可耻了，他自我谴责地想。

虽然他极力克制自己的时空，然而那些饭制视频似乎冲毁了他刻意设置的理智闸门，现在只要阿拉贡出现在他的方圆十米之内，他就会控制不住地在脑海里回放那些视频，并且评估视频情节的可行性。这可不是一个好迹象，不论是对一心想要出道的莱戈拉斯来说，还是对赤诚待人的阿拉贡来说。

因此莱戈拉斯选择了逃避，这似乎是眼下这个进退两难的困境中能够做出的最佳选择。为了避免陷入爱情幻想，莱戈拉斯会在阿拉贡走近之前跑向另一个选手，装作自己正全身心地投入与对方的探讨。阿拉贡很快就感觉到了莱戈拉斯的疏远，他甚至不再费力靠近莱戈拉斯，只是站在远处，用哀伤的眼神凝视着金发的精灵。

非常抱歉，阿拉贡。每每此时，莱戈拉斯总会不由自主地神游，在心中默念，非常抱歉，我只是不想伤害我们之间的友情，即使现在看起我已经破坏了它。

27、

甘道夫做出的决定总是出人意料的合理。

阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯和金雳VS奥克小队，这像是一场能够激怒在场所有人的小组赛。瑟兰迪尔阴沉着一张脸，没有发表反对意见，而埃尔隆德陷入了因诧异引发的沉思；最有活力的则是萨茹曼，他狞笑着看向不作声的瑟兰迪尔，用手势表达着“你儿子输定了”。

另外一个受到精神冲击的在场对象是莱戈拉斯。阿拉贡站在他身边的时候，能够感觉到精灵几乎是调用了浑身的力气才没让自己颤抖起来。阿拉贡的心被狠狠刺痛了。

莱戈拉斯的过度反应并未被其他人发现，但他在这一场拍摄结束之后，立刻小跑着奔向甘道夫，低声用辛达语同白袍老人说着什么。他的表情看起来可怜极了，时不时用慌乱的眼神瞥一眼阿拉贡，看起来就像是一头遭人围捕的鹿。

阿拉贡在捕捉到那飘忽眼神到一刹那便明了：莱戈拉斯是在央求甘道夫修改下一场小组赛的队伍分配。他不想和自己站在一起。

冰冷又灼人的怒火瞬间便在阿拉贡的胸腔里腾烧起来，他捏紧拳头，扼制自己想和莱戈拉斯当面对峙的冲动。他想握紧莱戈拉斯的手腕，让自己有足够的时间凝望那双比星夜更纯粹的蓝眼睛，借此得以探知他心里的每一缕思绪。

为什么一定不能是我？

阿拉贡此时就像一名静候佳机的猎手，等待着莱戈拉斯回到原地——回到他的围猎圈里。

在积累了近两个月的演出经验之后，莱戈拉斯学会了掩盖自己真正的情绪，但他的眼里还是泄露出了失落。显然，他失败了。

阿拉贡静静看着垂头丧气的莱戈拉斯走过自己身边，随即迅速抓住了他的手腕，将猝不及防的精灵扯到了摄影棚的角落。

这儿灰扑扑的，但莱戈拉斯脸上的苍白无措和阿拉贡如鹰隼般的锐利眼神令这个角落的色彩变得十分丰富。

“阿拉贡！”莱戈拉斯看起来极为恐惧——现在他真的成了一头落入陷阱的猎物。

“好久不见，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡的声音低沉，“我们有多久没有说话了？半个月？”

莱戈拉斯抿紧了嘴，像是一名视死如归的特工。

“为什么不和我说话，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡无视了莱戈拉斯的沉默，继续逼问道，“原因出在你身上，还是我身上？”

当然是我，是我迈出了越线的一步。莱戈拉斯可怜兮兮地看了阿拉贡一眼，但他显然决定不表白心里话。

“莱戈拉斯，我在生气，如果你不说话的话，我就会更生气。”阿拉贡语带威胁。

莱戈拉斯沉默了一会儿，终于开口：“阿拉贡，很抱歉，我不是故意不理你的。”

“但是在我看来你就是，”成功了一小步的阿拉贡微笑着，此时他看起来像是一头正准备大嚼特嚼的狮子，“而且我不想听到你的道歉，我想知道原因。”

“没有原因。”莱戈拉斯抗拒地撇过头。

“没有原因？”阿拉贡重复了一遍，“你我都清楚，你并不任性。”他停顿了一下，继续说道：“如果你是借此测试我们之间的默契，那么我不妨来大胆猜测一下。你之所以避开我，是因为看到了一些我们的同人视频。”

莱戈拉斯瞬间瞪大的眼睛暴露了他的真实想法。

28、

一切都完了。

莱戈拉斯险些被迎面而来的绝望压垮，而在他控制自己没有倒下之后，一系列令人恐惧的想法冲进了他的脑子。

他发现了吗？他发现我看过自己和他的同人视频了？我不小心在油管上点赞了吗？他猜出那些龌龊的妄想了吗？我是否从此以后都要失去阿拉贡了？

阿拉贡垂眸看向无法动弹的莱戈拉斯，似乎捕捉到了他大脑里游走的念头，并对此感到非常无奈。

“你不能一直像头受惊过度的兔子一样不动弹，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡放软了声线，“如果你真的担心同人视频的事，其实我也看过。”

“那不一样，”莱戈拉斯结结巴巴地解释——或是坦白，“你只是看过，我.....如果我告诉你我做过什么，你会讨厌我的。”

阿拉贡皱起眉头：“你想告诉我那些视频是你剪的吗？”

“当然不是！”莱戈拉斯险些大叫，“当然不是，我只是想了点......噢，算了，我们忘记这件事吧，我以后绝对、绝对不会再不理你了。”被人揭穿心中的隐秘似乎反倒教莱戈拉斯松了一口气，他好像终于可以坦荡面对这件事了。

“说起来容易，要想忘掉那些精彩的视频可不是一件容易事。”阿拉贡挑高了眉毛。

莱戈拉斯的脸霎时间涨红了。鉴于精灵并不是一个情绪外露的物种，这种情形实在非常少见。

“仅仅因为同人视频绝不会让你如此消极地逃避我，”看起来阿拉贡并不愿意就此放过莱戈拉斯，“你近期不寻常的举动，让我不由得产生了一个荒诞，但唯一合理的猜想。”

“你对那些视频产生了共鸣，”阿拉贡轻声道，“就像我一样。”

莱戈拉斯就像是一个最终被宣判无罪的被告，茫然又震惊地盯着阿拉贡。

“就像你一样，”莱戈拉斯机械地重复着这句话，“你也一样。这是一个笑话吗，阿拉贡？”

“不，这是一个表白，我的莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡用温柔的目光勾勒着精灵的面庞，最终将视线落在他发颤的嘴唇上，“而且看起来，我这个人类比你这个精灵要勇敢和坦率得多。”

他轻轻蹭着莱戈拉斯冰凉的鼻尖，差不多就快要贴上柔软的、线条诱人的嘴唇。

一个影子突然横亘在他们之间。金雳举着自己的道具斧子，突然出现，瞪着相拥的阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯。

“你们在这儿干什么？”他大声发问。

29、

这是一场充满惊喜的选秀节目，任谁都要这么说。

实力强劲的波罗米尔在第三轮就被淘汰出局，取而代之一路胜利凯歌的是他那违反父命的弟弟法拉米尔；阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯一直排名前列，却因为在最终期之前的双休日被狗仔队曝光恋爱而被迫退出前五名的角逐。瑟兰迪尔一直怀疑这是萨茹曼动的手脚，因为他本人就号召Mirkwood全司员工在一切社交平台上反对奥克且支持莱戈拉斯。他坚称这不算公器私用，因为力挺莱戈拉斯的那一部分完全出自员工们的意愿。

最让人想不到的是，夺得前四名的竟全都是名不见经传的霍比特人。但即使是萨茹曼也无法反对节目组的决定——这些霍比特人们的支持率实在太高了，若非他们并不是各家演艺公司推荐人选，几乎要教人疑心暗箱操作。

为期两年的团队活动合同在排名宣布的当晚就生效了，在甘道夫的安排下，护戒队——这个听起来古怪又新颖的团名——住进了熟悉的宿舍。

“就像是回到了开始。”莱戈拉斯一边为自己的小提琴调音，一边颇为感慨地看向斜倚在另一张床上的阿拉贡。

“没错，就像最初一样，”阿拉贡注视着拉动琴弓的莱戈拉斯，轻轻闭上了眼，“而我仍有很多故事要说给你听。”

FIN.


End file.
